


《山》樹我

by ju_ri_1101



Series: 《山》 [1]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 56,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ju_ri_1101/pseuds/ju_ri_1101
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto, Kyomoto Taiga/Tanaka Juri
Series: 《山》 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908565
Comments: 30
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

１

城裡的孩子不知道，對於在山裡長大的孩子來說，山到底佔據了怎麼樣的一種份量。當我看見火舌招搖地在山上張牙舞爪，恣意攀上那個只是存在已經能讓我感到安心的山時，我彷彿聽見從山而來的遠處悲鳴，心裡面不由得發緊疼痛。

※

樹唸的大學附近有一座山，比不上其他的崇山峻嶺，頂多就是地區標誌性的重巒疊嶂，裡面政府的人在很早期就開闢了一條行山的步道，瀝青鋪的道路也許破壞掉那山水如畫，不過至少為在附近間中使用山道的人添了更安全的選擇。

為了盡量不影響山本身的面貌，山道是狹窄的，幾乎沒太多人為的建築，就只是一條步道，旁邊是幽暗的樹林，茂密得光線幾乎透不進來，遮天蔽日地更顯陰森。沒有陽光的山裡始終帶著莫名的清涼感，樹不安地走在步道上，旁邊偶爾擦過的枝末讓他戰戰兢兢，杯弓蛇影的景象也令樹提心吊膽，恍似自己已經跌入一個屬於魑魅魍魎的國度，失去作為人類對於這個地球的絕對控制權。

「……然後啊，我就走在路上，就是從前有傳聞有學生在裡面死了那個隧道，我走著走著，旁邊都超安靜的，然後突然有誰在我肩上拍了拍，就是那種好像誰跟你打招呼的感覺！我就下意識想回頭，可是明明這路上就沒有人嘛！於是我不敢，心跳超快的啊，我就跑了起來……」

慎太郎正繪聲繪影地描述著上星期他在學校趕功課到半夜，走路回學生宿舍時經過一條惡名昭彰的猛鬼隧道時的一個恐怖經歷，北斗走在他的旁邊，一臉害怕，並不時隨著慎太郎生動的說明而發出恐慌的叫聲，樹想努力裝作聽不見，在這種綠樹成蔭的山裡面，天知道有什麼生物在看不見的角落細心傾聽他們的對話。

樹有想過要阻止他們一下，可是畢竟是參與了學校硬性規定的野外考察，前前後後都有同學在走著，其實想深一層也沒什麼可怕的地方，不想顯得自己過於膽小，也只好忍耐著。

『轟隆——』

「嗚啊什麼什麼什麼——」慎太郎正說到緊要關頭，天上就倏地響起了打雷的聲音，樹和北斗慌亂地叫了出來，慎太郎心裡也是撲通撲通跳個不停的懼怕，但相比起樹和北斗，慎太郎覺得自己簡直是不值一提。

空中又劃過一道閃電，馬上又響起雷聲隆隆，這道雷似乎跟他們相當接近的地方落下，巨響得嚇人，照亮整個天空的閃光讓他們一度目炫，沒消半刻，整個天空就昏暗起來，遠方的陰霾一下子朝著他們這邊黑壓過來，掩去了山中僅餘的日照，步道變得更為幽暗，明明是下午的時份，山裡已經黯淡得像黃昏之後，甚至還在極短的時間內起了霧。

「真是的……都說在山裡不要說這種恐怖的話題啦——」看見前方帶路的老師摸不著頭腦地跟幾個同學圍在一起看著地圖，似乎大伙兒真的在突如其來的霧色中迷了路，樹忿忿地說，抱怨著慎太郎和北斗剛剛的危險話題，彷彿這霧因他們而起。  
「……怎麼可能有關係！早上天氣報告就有說下午有可能下雨，只是湊巧吧？」慎太郎反駁著，掏出指南針想要替老師分擔一下，沒想到手中的指南針正亂轉著打圈，任慎太郎怎麼抖，還是亂轉不停。  
「嗚啊！好噁心」北斗只是看了一眼那個絕對不正常的指南針，便起了渾身的雞皮疙瘩，他來回用掌心磨擦著自己的手臂，想用體溫安撫自己猛跳著畏懼的心，可是感受到的卻只是自己那雙變得冰冷的手。  
「……肯定只是剛好壞掉了啊——」慎太郎發現自己也開始站不住腳，按捺著自己驚惶失措的心情，抿了抿嘴決定往上走幾步，靠近老師和其他同學們，一起研究著地圖希望趕快離開這個山頭。

樹心跳極快，充滿了魂不附體的抽離感，甚至開始有點兒呼吸不順，忍不住抓了抓旁邊北斗的手，北斗卻以一種充滿忐忑的聲調說著更令人憂心的說話。

「樹……我們會不會就這樣走不出去，進入這山頭的結界去了？瞧，就好像之前我們看的小說——」  
「別說了！！」同樣擔驚受怕的樹馬上阻止掉北斗往下說，北斗也意識到自己似乎說錯話，立即住了口。

四處的景物漸漸被花白的濃霧覆過，連樹蔭也看不太清楚，有種霧裡看花的錯覺，樹總聽見人聲憧憧，彷彿在他的同學們以外，還有人在隱約的地方叫喚著自己，說著某種聽不清楚的話，呼息絮迴在空氣之中，只是樹看不見。

『樹』

「誰？」清晰地聽見自己的名字鑽進耳內，樹即時反應過來，朝著聲音傳來的方向問了一句，然而在霧裡什麼都看不見，這邊近乎伸手不見五指。

『樹，過來』

那道聲音似乎回應著樹的反問，再度喚過樹的名字，並讓他過去，此時，在不遠處的霧花裡悄悄地出現了一個身影，陰暗地佇立在樹木之間，就似是憑空出現地一樣安靜，一切風吹草動都並不存在，霧氣徹底地將自己和那個身影包圍，樹只是向前走了一步，卻發現自己跌入了完全靜默的世界裡，老師、同學們、慎太郎和北斗都不存在，山還是那座山，樹卻什麼都看不到，就只有那雪白的倒影。

空間是突然地扭曲了。

樹沒想過景象可以像電影中才會出現的情節一樣扭動，迷白的霧色中一下子散開過來，樹發現自己坐張床上，窗外帶血紅色的落日，這裡也是靜悄得連呼吸聲也可以聽見，他瞄了一眼，外面像是自己從宿舍望出去一樣，又像不一樣，他無法判斷這個時間是不是自己的時間，甚至思考也覺得混亂，身影又出現了，樹卻漸漸看出了一個膚色白皙的少年，跟自己差不多大的樣子，微笑著看著自己，感覺親切又陌生。

「樹」聲音變得更清楚了。

是把偏高音的聲線，尾音處總是帶著倒抽著氣的感覺，聽上去有點兒中氣不足或是虛弱的樣子，少年走近樹，並坐在樹旁邊。

明明自己是和同學在一起的，明明自己應該要追問自己在哪裡，明明自己還在山裡，可是問題通通都沒有給問出來，當那個少年將溫熱的手覆上樹的臉頰時，樹只感到一陣久違的親密感。

「樹」

少年的吻並不令自己感到噁心而是反胃，但意料之外地勾起了自己的心跳莫名，無法解釋地撲通跳躍，扯動著心弦被一下一下挑逗，少年將舌頭靈活地鑽進樹的嘴裡面，熟稔地找到樹敏感的地方並摩擦著，樹生怕地避了避，少年便放開了自己。

「害怕嗎？樹」

少年的聲線是溫婉而悄然的，在耳窩中卻像轟然投下的炸彈，炸開了樹內心的慾望，並不陌生，甚至相當確認自己在不知道的時間裡，也跟這個少年做過同一樣的事情。樹沒有回答少年的問題，於是少年再度揚著笑意，靠近樹並親吻下去。

虔誠的吻讓樹感到從未切實的心動，貼上來的濕潤也加劇了自己的心跳，糾纏的舌尖讓樹感覺到體內有某種騷動，燥熱地翻滾著自己的心情，樹不由得將那個少年推倒，壓在身下，甚至無法思考這個做法是否正確，少年閉上眼似乎很享受，樹便將彼此身上的衣物都給褪下來。

「樹，我喜歡你摸這裡」

褪下了衣物卻顯得有點兒不知所措，樹無法確定自己接下去該要做什麼，少年卻開聲說話了，樹跨坐在少年身上，少年拉了拉樹的手，移向自己的下身隆起處，樹於是將手覆上那個熾熱的慾望，感受著從白皙少年而來的甜美，那種溫度似乎會讓人著迷，樹自然而然地開始了按摩及套弄，少年的叫聲舒服地傳進耳窩之中，進一步挑動著樹的情緒。

「樹……可以，親我的耳邊嗎？」

要求著，樹這便俯下了身影，重疊在少年之上，伸出舌尖，才剛碰到少年的耳骨處，少年便從咽喉間發出一陣令人酥麻的聲音，那嗓音從某種魔物，一直引誘著自己犯禁，樹的心隨著少年的低喘而跳動，樹賣力地作出了挑逗，調戲著少年的耳骨，舔著那甘美的耳骨，再滑到耳垂，以溫熱的嘴把它含好，輕咬著，讓少年叫得更動聽。

「嗚……樹——好棒……可以，要更多嗎？」

回應少年的要求，於是樹撕磨耳窩過後，便順勢將吻落在少年的脖子間，咬吮出刺眼的吻痕，少年感受著那種尖銳的痛楚，一次又一次，反覆地將嚶嚀哽在嘴邊，卻傳進樹的裡面，一步一步將樹攻陷。

手裡沒有停頓，忍不住再褪去少年的最後防線，將裡面熾熱之物掏了出來，挺立著套弄著，少年發出舒服的低吟，環抱著樹索取更多，然後少年的手也脫下了樹的內褲，主動地摩擦起來並擺動著身體配合，樹覺得此刻熱血沸騰，根本無暇思考少年的來歷又或是自己身處的地方，樹將自己的分身跟少年的都握在手中，不住地套弄起來。

「唔……樹……」

少年瘋狂地叫著，這種情慾的快感似是讓他失控，他叫喚著樹的名字，鼓勵樹做更多讓自己舒服的事情，指示他一再攻擊著自己快慰的地方，直至讓自己失序墜落。

「夠…夠了，樹……進來吧——」

快要達至頂峰，少年卻以手稍稍按住了自己，樹不解，少年待樹放開了手，便主動覆過身來，跪在樹的面前，後方一覽無遺地傳遞著渴望。

扭動著情慾，樹猶豫著，眼睛只能停留在少年那個充滿愛液的甬道上，閃著透明向自己說著邀請，少年擺動著雙腿，讓後穴一開一閉地變得血脈膨脹，像個誘人犯罪的果實，正等待樹一口咬下。

「我……甚至連你的名字——」過份的心跳讓樹失神，快感和情慾讓他喘氣連連，卻在即將結合的一刻，樹才朝著少年說了第一句話。

少年怔了怔，回過頭來，晃動的雙眸裡透著說話，少年劃起完美的笑靨，看進樹的眼底內。

「大我，我叫大我」

大我的名字似是勾起了樹心裡面某種的刺痛，樹沒有更多的說話，大我也將頭重新扭回前面，等待著和樹的結合，樹跪著，將早已紅腫脹大的分身抵在大我甬道的入口處，頂端沾抹著大我的蜜液，再在附近滑動著情慾，大我受不了這種調戲，喘息間又動了動下身，催促著樹的進入。

「啊唔……！！」

分身一下子便挺到最入面，大我裡面緊緻而甜蜜，完全地包裹著樹的巨大，樹試著來回抽動幾下，大我已經發出難耐的喘息，嬌羞的叫床聲讓樹更加興奮，抽插加快起來。

沒幾下樹再度停頓下來，想要調整位置，大我不滿，於是主動以身體打了圈，緊縮著甬通挑逗樹，敏感的分身傳出了騷動，反而是樹倒抽一口氣，幾乎被大我夾動至發洩。

「……喂！」

下意識喝叫一聲，大我帶著壞心眼的笑容，看了看樹，然而自己前前後後地動起來，配合著自己的喘息，一下一下敲在樹的心頭上面，不能讓大我作主導，於是抓緊了大我的腰間，強行停止了他的索求。

「這種事是我來做才對」

說罷，便開始了不留情的抽插，想狠狠地進入，直至大我發狂崩潰，直至向自己求饒，直至發洩；樹每下都用力地推進，律動間磨擦著大我甬道內的突起，聽見大我格外興奮的叫聲，便了解到這便是大我的敏感處，於是一再蹂躪著它，肉體的碰撞聲是情色的，在房間內迴響著不敢相信的魔音，讓樹著迷，一下再一下，加速著，腰間是以接近極限的速度抽動著，巨大填滿了大我的一切，令他崩解，直至樹將自己的發洩出來，傾灑在大我的體內。

啵。

拔出來的時候白濁甚至溢滿甬道，令人羞赧地滴在甬道邊，大我的分身也因為剛剛的高潮而滲出曖昧的白，掉在床上，大我和樹喘噓噓地倒在床上，大我主動靠近了樹，伸手抱住了他。

「好舒服，樹」勾起笑意，在樹上點了一吻。  
「大我……」

試著去唸這個明明是第一次從自己嘴裡面發出的音節，卻是無比的熟悉，樹心頭被刮著某種不存在的記憶，卻發現什麼都沒留下，高潮過後是無比的疲憊，樹忍不住閉上眼睛，讓睡意將自己變成囊中物。

「樹、樹！你再不起床的話飯堂都要關門了——」北斗的聲音在耳邊響起，樹猛地睜開雙眼，卻困惑地感受到這個陌生的風景，是自己宿舍的房間沒錯，可是哪裡不對勁。

站起來張望一下，窗外的天早就黑了下來，漆黑之中只能隱約看見那個熟悉的山頭仍在風雨中存在著，有種令人安心的感覺。

「我……我們剛剛不是在野外考察嗎？」說著朦朧的話，北斗坐在旁邊的床上，失笑起來。  
「哈？我看你睡迷糊了吧，下午回來時明明就你自己說好累要回來睡一睡，現在都快九點了，慎太郎怕飯堂關了你起床後沒有晚飯吃，讓我來叫你」北斗說著，打開了桌上的筆電，拉了筆記過來準備開始趕功課。  
「……我們在山上不是遇霧，走不了嗎？」樹想了想，不對啊，假設剛剛的只是一場春夢，那麼他們也應該是在山上面，因為泛霧了走不了啊？  
「哪來的霧？樹，你沒事嗎？」聽著樹說著些完全摸不著頭腦的說話，反而是北斗感到擔憂起來，北斗回頭看著樹，一臉不安地問道。  
「……嗯，可能我太餓了，我去一下飯堂」明明自己的記憶還是很鮮明，可是北斗也不像在說謊，再說，自己要是在山裡面，又怎會一下子回到宿舍裡來。  
「慎太郎還在飯堂聊著天，你去找他吧，我的報告後天就要交，不陪你了」

點頭示意，樹便在北斗惴慄的注視下離開了宿舍房間，走向飯堂。一路上樹意圖整理一下自己的思緒，卻怎麼想都說不通，只能解釋自己是掉失了部份的記憶，要是那個旖旎的夢只是一個夢，那麼自己掉失的記憶就是從山裡回大學這段路的記憶，可是自己也沒幹什麼事，又怎會突然說忘記就忘記了呢？

「哦！樹，這邊這邊！」到了飯堂，快九點人流已經很少，慎太郎一下子便看見了他，他揮著手，旁邊還坐著兩個不認識的同學，似乎剛剛在跟慎太郎聊著天，「你睡好晚哦，就這麼累嗎？」

慎太郎促狹地無情訕笑樹的體力不支，樹一臉不忿地隨便買了飯，便坐到慎太郎身邊去。

「我……」

眼神錯落在慎太郎對面，那兩個不認識的同學身上，卻讓樹感到啞口無言。

「哈哈，樹好遜」  
「怎麼了，樹？表情很可怕哦」

說自己好遜的人，是一個看起來長得很高大，一臉混血兒樣子的人，頂著一頭紅髮讓人一見難忘。

說自己表情很可怕的人，正正就是……剛剛在自己夢裡出現的那個白皙少年。

「……大我？」不由得說出了夢中出現過的名字，沒想到大我聽見了只是一顫，滿臉錯愕地跟旁邊的紅髮男生和慎太郎對了對眼神。  
「哈哈，怎麼突然就相熟起來了？樹一向不是叫KYOMO的嗎？」慎太郎首先說起來，哈哈大笑。

KYOMO？一向？

我……本來就認識大我的？

「沒事吧？樹？」大我收回意外的眼神，換上比較平淡的樣子，眼底裡還是透著關切，他問道。  
「……嗯，沒事」搖搖頭，還是無法掩飾內心的大堆疑問，樹完全無法理解當下的情況，明明就是兩個不認識的人，慎太郎卻說到他們好像早已認識，明明自己就在山裡面，卻一下子又回到正常的大學生活裡，明明……

大我還跟自己做愛，眼神挑逗得讓自己心猿意馬，卻在這裡反而是冷淡一臉。

到底什麼才是做夢？什麼才是真正的記憶？樹完全搞不懂。

「JESSE，我要回去洗澡了，不然又撞上人多的時間，要等待好麻煩」大我首先說，站了起來。  
「哦，那麼一起走吧」名叫JESSE的紅髮男生也跟著大我一起站了起來，兩個人跟樹和慎太郎打了招呼道別，便離開了飯堂。

完全食不知味，樹就只是將飯一口接一口送到嘴裡，腦裡面整個是混亂而恐慌的狀況，自己很大機會有短暫失憶的可能性，但好端端一個人會這樣失憶嗎？還是現在身處的時空並不是自己的時空？就像之前看到的電視劇一樣，進入了平行時空？現在還是二零二零年嗎？我需不需要先去確定一下？不，要是時空出錯的話慎太郎也不一定在這裡，他們還是大學生，北斗趕的報告還是跟昨晚自己記得的一樣，那麼——

是為什麼？

「慎太郎……那個——」難以開口，樹完全覺得自己成為了不可能的電視劇主角，正上演著一個無人相信的故事。  
「嗯？」  
「他們是誰啊……？」忍不住問出口，預想之內，慎太郎誇張著臉反問。  
「哈啊？樹你真的睡迷糊了，他們是KYOMO和JESSE，跟我們同一個班的！剛剛不是一起去野外考察了嗎？」

蹙著眉，不行，腦內搜索枯腸，也全然沒有慎太郎所形容的記憶。

「大我他……」樹想問剛剛大我是不是一直跟慎太郎他們在一起，卻聽見自己這個親暱的叫法，慎太郎也不禁緊鎖了眉頭。  
「你不是說過不太適應KYOMO的嗎？何時起變得那麼相熟了？」  
「不相熟？我們……不相熟的嗎？」再度追問，反而是慎太郎開始慌亂起來。  
「等等，樹，你別嚇我……你今天到底怎麼了？」

樹想將從剛剛起一直困擾自己的事情說出來，卻在看見慎太郎慌張的表情過後，還是用力地壓下了自己即將衝口而出的怪異。

「……我……可能睡糊塗了——」


	2. Chapter 2

２

在燈紅酒綠的藝樓上杯盤狼藉，紙醉金迷的世界灑滿一地家財滿貫，偏房內傳來一下又一下皮鞭碰撞肉體的聲音，聲聲活色生香；被鞭的人半露香肩，和風的着物是不完整的，大概就添了香豔的外套露出花白的赤裸，顯然只是為了迎合客人口味之下的衍生物，此時，被鞭的人咬緊下唇，忍耐著渾身熱辣地發痛的傷痕，疤疤驚心，道道狠勁有力。

『嗚……北斗大人——』喘息著疼痛，樹想讓下鞭之人稍微放輕力道。

起初說是情趣，但演變下來樹從來只有痛楚，半點兒挑逗之情也不存在，名伎的樹是了解的，來這裡的客人都有著怪異的性廦，是時代所不接納的突兀，沒有一雙乳峰的軟香溫玉，甚至不會有客人把自己當作人看。

連這個長相俊俏又尊貴的北斗大人，也不例外。

『怎麼了？樹，這樣就受不了嗎？』北斗停下了手上的鞭笞，一臉冷笑，他湊近樹，在耳邊輕輕吐著呼息，讓樹不由得顫抖全身。  
『……沒有、沒有這樣的事情』在北斗的面前，自己尤如在地上苦苦掙扎的螻蟻，根本沒有反抗的能力，不，是連這種想法也不被允許。  
『哦呵，那麼，我這便繼續了？』

退開半步，北斗再度舉起了手中的皮鞭，他粗暴地拉下樹的衣服，讓它完整地掉在地上，樹赤身露體，背上盡是傷痕，可是北斗並沒有半點兒因而心軟。

『告訴我，樹，我讓你舒服了麼？』一鞭，重覆打在樹的背上，樹低吟一聲。  
『嗚……！舒、舒服……北斗大人，再來……』樹裝出哀求的渴望，回應了北斗的自尊心，北斗感到十分滿意，狠心又落下一鞭。  
『是這裡嗎？樹，到底要如何辦才能讓你滿足呢？』扯起扭曲的笑容，北斗問道，心裡面是亢奮又空洞。  
『唔……！北斗大人——我……好想要——』

說出禁語，北斗猛地將樹翻身過來，扔在床上，將皮鞭勒緊在樹的咽喉處，然後撕暴了樹，硬生地進入那乾澀的甬道，利用皮鞭為樹帶來窒息的快感，把樹哽咽的呼救聽成愉悅，再暴力地在他身內衝刺著不留情，直至讓自己的白濁混雜樹在自己身下綻放的紅花，嬌艷欲滴。

北斗離開以後，就留樹獨個兒待在房間內喘息連連，背上好痛，下身好痛，甬通裡乾涸的血塊和屬於別人的白濁也讓他很不舒服，可是自己實在沒力氣了，完全動不了，只得一直趴在床上休息，白等著體力回復。

『樹……？』扇門被誰推開，傳出吱唉一聲，那種總是透著某種虛弱感的聲線，樹不用想也知道是誰來了，『北斗大人今天……下手好重』

大我帶著療傷的藥末來找自己，當他輕柔仔細地為自己背上塗抹著的時候，肉綻皮開的新傷還是讓樹痛得齜牙裂嘴，忍不住發出剜心的喘嚀。

『他今天……好像心情不太好』樹似乎早已看透，此刻便跟大我閒話家常起來，彷彿身上的痛都不算什麼。  
『樹……就沒想過要離開這裡嗎？』

聽見大我的說話，樹有一下子像是醍醐灌頂，但又馬上回神過來，他扭頭穿回衣服，看著大我的時候，是熟悉的笑臉，溫暖得像天上而來的太陽，日暖風和。

伸手撫上大我的臉頰，大我戰兢地抖了抖，一下子魂不守舍起來。

『大我……可不要像我了』憐惜地輕撫著大我一張柔美的臉，樹說得溫情蜜意，讓大我沒辦法裝作不自知，『大我的臉，不要在這裡被其他人給蹧蹋了』

將樹的手抓了下來，大我發著抖，抿著唇別過視線，卻說出悄然堅定。

『我走，樹也要一起走』

大我的眼神看起來是那麼的至死靡它，透著高風峻節讓樹格外深刻，鮮明地眨著不可動搖，樹想回話說點什麼，卻在空間裡變得朦朧，抽離著某種翻滾的嘈音，跳躍著不確定的畫面，樹一下子張開了眼睛，眨著定神。

是夢。

又是一個……鮮明得如真實發生過的夢。

「……樹，好吵——」大概是自己剛醒過來的夢囈也一併吵醒了北斗，北斗模糊地讓自己安靜點，又翻過身去。  
「抱、抱歉——」打開手機看了看時間，糟糕！已經是早上八點二十分，課堂十分鐘後便開始，樹努力地在維持最低聲量中打開衣櫃，拿好自己衣服再跑到洗手間簡單梳洗，拿了枝筆和昨晚印好的筆記便跑下宿舍直奔主教學樓。

「樹，樹！這邊——」八點二十九分準時到達教室，樹喘噓噓的未等回過神來，便聽見JESSE叫著自己的聲音，還是不習慣JESSE和大我的存在，這陣子以來，樹試圖努力記起到底JESSE和大我是什麼時候出現在自己身邊，那天在山裡又如何回到大學裡，可是只是徒勞無功。

他有向慎太郎打探一下二人的事，沒想到慎太郎對答如流，反而顯得自己詭譎的地方，久而久之，也不敢再追問下去；JESSE也是有點兒自來熟，似乎在他們圈子裡負責佔座位的角色，這門課就他、JESSE和大我在修，於是JESSE自然地努力著佔座位的責任，向自己揮了揮手，讓自己跟他們一起坐。

「謝謝」

樹向JESSE生外地點著頭，藏起了心中的狐疑，JESSE旁邊就坐著大我，樹忍不住偷瞄一下，跟夢裡面對著自己說話、眼神內盡是堅定的大我重疊起來，甚至有一刻讓樹分不清楚現實還是夢境，甩了甩頭，讓自己不要變得更加奇怪，於是也學著大我一樣，專注課堂上抄寫筆記，並一邊無視著JESSE各種搭話和吐糟。

可是樹發現強迫自己專注課堂這件事，隨著剛剛做了一個有關北斗和大我鮮明的夢而變得極度困難。北斗也就算了，估計是平常相處太多，日有所思夜有所夢，可是……在夢中的大我是那麼的真實、清晰，就像一段從自己腦裡面勾出來的記憶一樣，讓樹忍不住在意起來並開始胡思亂想，所謂的前世記憶？也就是說前世自己跟大我是認識的？

不，這也不能解釋自己為什麼會完全不記得有JESSE和大我這兩個同學啊——

「樹，要一起去吃早餐嗎？」於是課堂就在自己亂想有的沒的和恣意偷瞄大我當中結束，樹甚至發現自己的筆記就只抄寫了兩頁，早知道就連那枝筆也不用帶來，下課和JESSE他們一起走著，JESSE主動問道，「你來得那麼急，應該還沒吃早餐吧？」

不提還好，一旦被提起，樹簡直覺得自己快餓翻了。

「哦……好啊——」答應了JESSE的邀請，樹忍不住又看了看大我那張似乎沒什麼表情的臉，整整兩個小時的課，大我一直都是這樣冰冷的臉，和夢境中自然而生動的截然不同，現實的大我，似乎讓自己摸不著頭腦，難怪……自己會說是不適應的人。  
「慎太郎和北斗也來，我們要找張五人桌的」在熙攘的餐廳中找著五人桌椅，好不容易找到了，JESSE便讓大我和樹坐著，由他們負責佔好位子，自己則去先把早餐買好。

一下子只餘下安靜而沒什麼話的大我和自己，樹顯得扭妮，想主動說著什麼話題，可是由於自己腦裡面完全沒有眼前大我的半點資訊，根本就找不出什麼有趣的話說起來。

「樹……剛剛那門課的報告，你寫得怎麼樣了？」也許是感受到樹的惴惴不安吧？剛好這時大我便主動搭起話來，對於修同一門課的學生來說，討論功課也許不是最棒的話題，但至少，並不會令他們說一兩句便安靜起來。  
「啊……不太好，我想問你知不知道——」

樹老實說匯報著自己的進度，順道再問問一些不明白的地方，大我聽課似乎比自己專心，他拿出筆記，一一指出可以參考的地方，又推荐了上課時有提到的文獻讓樹作參考，再告訴幾本自己有在用的參考書，甚至還指出了圖書館存放的位置讓樹等會兒可以去看看，樹一邊聽著，似懂非懂，在記錄著資料的同時腦裡而不自覺地想，大我對課堂、大學、甚至圖書館都相當熟悉，看來，掉失記憶的只是自己。

「……樹？你有在聽嗎？」想著想著便走了神，大我從樹逐漸放空的雙眸裡看出了不專注，於是問道。  
「啊啊，我都有記下來」樹揚了揚手機，顯示上面記錄好的資料，大我聽見了似乎覺得自己詳盡的說明沒有白費，也就點點頭。

「啊～超餓的」慎太郎和北斗在樹和大我剛結束了報告的話題時加入，讓樹鬆一口氣，看著慎太郎和大我自然而然地聊著天，樹總是有一種不真實感，彷彿只有自己是局外人，可是他們四人相處融合，也不時讓自己參與話題，又有一種的確一直跟他們五人活動的錯覺。  
「北斗，這是你愛吃的，對吧？」未等北斗說話，JESSE已經將北斗常點的早餐放到他的面前，JESSE笑笑說，北斗點了頭。  
「果然是JESSE」

慎太郎拉著大我猛聊天，樹正沉醉於到底自己的記憶去了哪兒的難題裡，似乎就只有大我，看見了JESSE和北斗不正常的對視，還有北斗顯得不自在的臉頰發熱，微微泛紅的裡面，大我抓住了忐忑。

蹙了蹙眉，想跟JESSE說點什麼，可是其他人都在，又不好在大家面前說出來，只得作罷。

「今晚要一起到市區吃晚飯嗎？聽說開了一間新的家庭餐廳，我一直想去吃吃看！」慎太郎才是吃著早餐，已經想到晚餐，他問道。  
「我不行，今晚要打工，等會兒下課就要出去了」樹率先說，對啊，明明自己連打工這種事都記得，怎麼就是野外考察那天的事不記得呢——  
「我跟你一起出去吧，我有點東西要出去買」大我說，樹先是吃驚，卻又找不到理由拒絕，也點了點頭，「晚上見？慎太郎」慣常地回看著慎太郎，大我問道。  
「哦，好啊，北斗跟JESSE呢？來嗎？」  
「好啊」  
「沒問題」

北斗和JESSE撞擊了視線，又悄悄分開，大我將一切看在眼內，在平淡的表情中露出不滿，樹這才發現，原來大我沒什麼變化的表情背後，還是帶著情緒。

「……你要買什麼啊？」和大我一直默默無言坐著電車換了幾個站，平常只是很接近的上班距離也一下子變得漫長起來，樹還是沒能忍耐首先搭話。  
「●●●新出的CD……」大我似乎沒想到樹會跟自己主動說話，顫抖的反應透著驚訝，樹心裡悶悶地想，難道自己從前就跟他關係那麼差？  
「誒，是什麼風格的？都沒聽過呢——」樹追問下去，好奇大我都聽什麼類型的音樂。  
「重金屬吧，帶點撕吼的那種……」大我說得淡然，跟樹想像的完全不一樣，反而引起了樹的興趣，於是擴展了話題。

從討論大我喜歡的音樂到常看的漫畫，大我有在寫的音樂至正在追看的柯南，甚至二人還一起細細回憶了坑了很久的Hunter X Hunter，在他們投入地聊著天的時候，天邊開始泛起了微微細雨，灑上月台變得濕滑，卻是未有熄滅他們興致勃勃的對話，互相認識就像初見一樣，至少在樹的認知裡，是他頭一回認識京本大我這個人。

「所以說啊，追漫畫果然還是……啊！！！」站在月台上等待著電車進站，樹提到喜歡的話題於是手舞足蹈起來，一不留神被後面匆匆跑過的上班族狠狠地撞了一下，雙腳沒站穩眼看著就要往前傾跌到月台。  
「小心！！！」

眼明手快地將樹拉回來安全的位置，列車就在千鈞一髮之間進站，幸好有大我拉住樹，不然肯定出大禍。

「沒事嗎？樹？」大我緊張兮兮，拉著樹的手甚而沒有放開，一直緊握著。

溫熱從大我的手裡傳遞到樹的裡面，掌心發著熱，那是大我的溫度，觸感沒有過去握過誰的手可以媲美，有一種令人無比安心的感覺。

「沒、沒事……」幾乎命懸一線，樹按捺著心跳不停的恐懼，搖了搖頭，「謝謝你——KYOMO」

聽見了道謝的說話，似乎就敲進了大我心裡面某種的柔軟，他赫然放開了樹的手，掩去了不安的表情，別開臉去。

「不用客氣」

失去大我的溫度讓樹一下子感慨雨水的冰冷，細雨飄進月台潑在身上，樹和大我都沒有帶傘，只是任由雨水亂灑，好不容易建立起來那種自然的氣氛，隨著粉雨輕刷，也就漸漸消散了。

大我——

到底哪一個才是他？


	3. Chapter 3

３

古木參天，伴著郁蔥幾棵，樹走在滿地落葉之上，嚓嚓掃過枯黃的盤根錯節，他背著弓箭，走在無人的叢林之中，絕對的寧靜裡面讓他緊張兮兮，就是自己踩落樹枝發出的半聲響亮，也讓自己如箭在弦。

獵物很是接近，從地上隱約可見的足印裡便看出來了，到處耳語般的生物呼息讓他劍拔弩張，隨時就是一觸即發的場面。

『嗷——』

移動的速度很快，讓樹幾乎沒反應過來，巨響馬上躍在心裡激烈地跳動著恐懼，虎嘯聲一再傳來，從地上樹葉的足聲聽起來步步迫近，樹只有自己一個人，完全沒想到這熟悉的山頭裡還藏住了這種生物，本來臨近冬天，只是想上來獵一下子鹿之類的過冬，但似乎是自己低估了大自然。

『嗷——』

樹向著巨物的方向拉弓，發了幾箭可是沒瞄準，獸足已落在面前，節節迫近自己，尖銳的虎齒就在跟前齜起裂嘴，樹大驚失色，一邊後退的時候被突起的枝節絆倒，掉在地上卻以手繼續往後退，一邊祈禱著上天給他個可憐，讓他可以全身而退。

『我家裡……還有家人……小女兒剛出生……才不可以死在這裡』勉強著自己最後的意志，心驚肉跳地拾回在地上的弓箭，用力地往那巨虎上一刺，老虎脊上受傷，卻更加激發起牠的勃然大怒，吼叫響徹整個樹林，甚至向前一撲將足印猛踩在樹的胸口上。

『嗚——』被壓得喘不過氣來，連求救也說不出來，千鈞一髮之間，某個少年衝到自己的面前，大喝了什麼聽不清楚，但奇跡地，在少年出現並叱喝過後，猛獸竟是節節敗退，踏著碎落的枯葉緩緩離開。  
『你沒事嗎？』猶有餘悸，樹被驚得魂不附體，一下子沒辦法回答上來，就只會大聲喘氣。

少年似乎是以為自己哪裡受傷了，於是伸手探向自己剛剛被踩的胸口，帶點冰涼的指尖觸碰到自己衣服內的肌膚時，樹就如馬上清醒過來一樣，拉住了少年的手阻止了他。

『謝……謝謝你——』樹這才可以定晴望著那個皮膚白皙的少年，他有一雙清澄的眼眸，雖然長相俊俏，可是一身的粗麻看起來也不像是大戶人家的少爺，不曉得這種清澈的少年為什麼也會在這種時間獨個兒走在山頭裡，可是，他還是救了他的命，儘管人人談虎色變，他還是提起勇氣向他奔來，『我……沒受傷』  
『真的嗎？那太好了』

少年站起來，主動伸出手把了樹一把，溫度冰冷，可是落在樹心頭上，卻是說不清的溫暖。

『那老虎……你是如何趕走牠的？』樹看著少年替自己一根一根拾起散落在地上完好的弓箭，不由得好奇地問道，少年的背影一怔，然後轉過身來，將弓箭都遞回給自己。  
『牠只是受驚了才攻擊你，比牠更兇牠也就害怕，自然會走；這山頭都是牠的活動範圍，這時節是猛獸出沒狩獵過冬的時間，巨物橫行，你還是不要再上來了』少年淡淡地笑著，這種笑容，讓樹有一種錯覺，似乎在哪裡見過。

『……我們……認識嗎？』

樹狐疑而直白地問道，少年眼內錯愕，很平淡的表情裡很快又藏住，換上一副好笑的表情。

『我就住在你們家旁邊，我叫大我』

大我的臉是精緻的，簡直就不像人間之物，要不是同樣套著粗衣麻布，說是少爺甚至是神仙也有人相信，樹看著這張沒什麼記憶的臉，但又恍似有種輕淡的相熟感，也就同樣笑了起來。

『大我……說起來，我倒真沒有跟旁邊的人家說過話！』從剛剛的危機中安定心神過後，樹便回復了以前的歡脫，大我才剛救了自己一命，於是便自來熟地搭著肩和大我一起離開這個山頭。  
『我間中看見你妻子帶著小女兒在庭園裡曬曬太陽，小女兒很可愛』  
『果然可愛對吧！？剛剛我在想，要是我就這麼死了，她們都不知道要怎麼辦了……』

嘮叨著閑話家常，大我輕輕地笑了起來，笑靨落在樹的眼內美得不可方物，敲動著某種遙遠的迷思，一刻錯覺，彷彿在某個錯落的時間裡，他們認識。

『吶，大我』  
『嗯？』

『我們……之前真的不認識嗎？』

大我眨著不知的慌亂，卻只是掛起了完美的笑容，嘴角上揚的直直地往樹的心底裡看過去。

『樹……』

樹……

樹……

「喂田中樹你到底要讓我叫你多少遍！！！？」一個枕頭直直甩在樹的臉上，樹猛地驚醒過來，夢裡面就只餘下大我的笑容，喚著自己那個名字，還有——

心跳的感覺。

「嗚啊，北斗你用得著這樣叫我起床嗎？！」被打斷好睡正酣讓樹不太滿意，他有點兒生氣地說，北斗卻沒理會，自顧自便回到書桌前面打開電腦準備趕報告。  
「你今天不是說約了慎太郎他們跟Ｐ大的女生有個聯誼會嗎？現在都幾點了？」北斗倒沒有因為樹忘恩負義的態度而感到慍怒，他只是冷冷地說。  
「啊！！忘了！！」

中午下課以後便回到宿舍趕報告，天昏地暗終於做好傳給教授之後就感覺靈魂被抽光一樣，累到不行於是便跑上床睡了，一直睡到傍晚北斗下課回宿舍，才被北斗好心叫醒。樹連忙看了看手機，距離約定的時間還有半小時，連忙換好衣服抹了點髮膠弄著髮型，好久沒有參加聯誼會，慎太郎說Ｐ大的女生一般都挺漂亮的，要是今晚能釣個妹子回來，或是去哪兒都好，大概總可以忘掉那些紛擾的夢了吧？

雖然，大我那澄澈的笑容，卻一直在腦海內揮之不去。

「吶，你們大概什麼時候結束？」翻動著筆記做參考，北斗在樹砰砰嘭嘭匆忙之際問道。  
「啊？嗯……晚上十一點左右？不曉得呢，要是能釣到個妹子的話……」  
「我才不是問你這個！」打斷了樹陷入自我幻想，北斗白了一眼，這樣卻換來樹的沒好氣。  
「那麼你問我結束時間幹嘛？」  
「……明天就要交報告，我想寫完之後給JESSE看看，他沒問題我才交上去」

扭妮地說著違心的話，樹倒也沒有太多的追問，卻只是蹙了眉。

「北斗，有人跟你說過麼？大學的生活不是用來這麼認真做功課的」可憐著北斗搭了搭他的肩，北斗發上發飊。

「你趕快給我滾！！田中樹！！！」

躲避著北斗尖酸的氣話幾乎是跑出房門，趕到宿舍門準備出發時慎太郎他們都已經集合好了，樹看了看手錶，明明就是壓線趕上。

「好慢哦，樹」慎太郎說，旁邊站著大我和JESSE，還有一個樹不認識的同學，不過長了張好脾氣的笑臉，大概是很容易說話的人吧，「這個是我的新室友，高地優吾，我都叫他高地的」  
「我是田中樹，叫我樹就好了」揮了揮手跟高地打招呼，高地笑著點頭，眼角盡是笑紋，感覺就是老好人。  
「叫我高地就好了——」

樹倒是意外大我也會參加這種場合，他平時對於自己也不常說話，最多對話的就是上次一起到市區坐電車，還差點被沒命幸好被大我救了的那次；但挺可惜的是，那次之後，自己又沒什麼機會單獨跟大我說上話，加上大家都在趕死線，也就一直保持原狀，那種不相熟也不算上是陌生的關係。

「樹喜歡什麼類型的女生？」一起坐著電車，老樣子在他和大我中間相隔了個JESSE，面對這種自來熟的感覺樹已經比從前更加習慣，他發現只要讓自己不要再去在意失去記憶的那種事，其實JESSE和大我也是不錯的人，乾脆就老實去接受他們的存在，似乎更好。  
「嗯……沒什麼，最主要還是看感覺」樹想了想，總不能說自己很喜歡心機女，十分享受心機女在自己身上努力靠近、用各種技巧攻陷自己的那種感覺，這種話說出來太渣了，於是換了個說法，決定回答一個較為保守的答案。  
「感覺嗎……感覺會出錯嗎？」JESSE卻是認真起來，思考著樹的答案，再追問起來。  
「出錯……？自己的感覺會出錯嗎……？這倒我也沒想過——」

JESSE的問題對樹來說好困難，人總有種直覺吧？就是那種，感覺對了就是對的樣子，雖然憑直覺也有出錯的風險，比如在考試之類的方面，可是要是說到找自己喜歡的人，那麼一般都是憑感覺吧？

「就是說，要是你感覺對某個……不應該的人……算了，這種話題感覺好沉重」JESSE意圖說明著，說著說著，又感受到旁邊大我熾熱的目光，硬生又沒說下去。

樹倒是沒有太在意JESSE異常的反應，反而是他被JESSE的問題難倒了，他一直在想著自己的感覺，那個常常在自己夢中出現的大我，笑著的大我，讓自己心動的大我；然後回到現實，在身邊的大我，安靜的大我，看不透的大我——

讓自己變得在意的這種感覺，也會出錯嗎？

「哇啊——樹好厲害——」五男五女的聯誼會，由慎太郎和Ｐ大另一個女生主辦少不免玩點小遊戲猜猜枚輸掉便要喝酒，流程是熟稔的，也是意料之中Ｐ大裡面某個女生對樹發出主動的攻勢，是對自己口味的心機女。

裝模作樣地發傻著，聲線是掐出來的嬌俏，過於低胸的衣領下也相當有看頭，那胸脯一直往自己的手臂上壓過來，軟綿的溫柔鄉讓自己感到十分滿意，今天花的錢有價值了，看這女生的主動，似乎今晚也不必回宿舍睡覺。

「就只有我喝你都沒喝！我們是一起輸掉的！！！」樹掐了掐那女生的臉頰，女生傻笑著裝著躲避，根本沒有逃，看來也非常享受這種身體的接觸。  
「誒——可是我快不行了啦……」女生撒嬌著，樹只好接過女生手上的那杯酒，一口乾掉，「哇——謝謝樹——」

拍著手，樹又忍不住看了看大我的方向，大我跟被分配的女生似乎很是客氣，一直點頭哈欠的不說還以為他來出席某種學術會議，完全搞錯聯誼會的重點。感覺自己盯著大我的時候有點過長了，於是在女生的慫恿著樹灌下一杯又一杯，再將視線放在其他人身上，JESSE和慎太郎兩個把女生們逗笑到不行，高地看起來是高興地聊著天，卻意外地也是左顧右盼，大概是對被分配到的女生不太感興趣，反而是不時看過來這邊，莫非高地也喜歡這一類型的？

「我上個廁所」不曉得是不是那個女生太主動把大我嚇倒，他倏地站了起來，面色不太好地說。  
「啊，我也要！」JESSE馬上跟進，也站了起來，慎太郎點點頭，繼續和女生玩得不亦樂乎。  
「我也去好了」高地以為是某種暗號，反正自己也對那個女生不太感興趣於是也一起站了起來。

大我和JESSE沒想到高地也會跟著過來，雖然本身就不是打算說什麼話，還是有種被入侵地固定空間的感覺，不太舒服，他們三人走進洗手間，一般地聽著JESSE和大我說著女生有的沒的，大我懶得搭話，就只是聽著JESSE說，洗好手想離開的時候，高地卻是一把將門按住。

「嗯？？」大我首先不解，看著高地的表情竟是一下子嚴肅了起來。  
「你們是什麼人？」

問題很古怪，明明在宿舍門口已經自我介紹過了，剛剛坐電車的時候高地也已經跟JESSE發展到直呼其名的關係，可是高地這個神情很是恐怖，老好人的樣子盪然無存，換上的是一副恐怖。

「高地……你說什麼啊？喝醉了麼？」JESSE輕地笑了起來，他以為高地這麼快便醉了，可是大我卻感覺到什麼不對勁。

高地從口袋裡掏出什麼，打開在手上，裡面的指針亂竄著打圈，大我只是瞄了一眼，便明白過來。

「從我看見你們那一刻起，我的探靈針就不停地打著圈，所以……你們到底是什麼人？」

要是只是靈體，沒可能還這樣堂而皇之在自己的面前飲飲食食還聊著天，但這二人看上去也不像是什麼壞人，高地等了一晚，終於找到機會私下質問他們。

「……你叫高地」JESSE和大我面面相覷，猶豫著要不要說出來，「是陰陽師高地家的傳人嗎？」大我首先問道，高地這個名字，總覺得那裡聽過，在看見他的探靈針上的家紋，大我便想起來了。  
「是」高地老實回答。

「我們……住在那個山裡面」

意指大學附近的那個山頭，高地聽見說話後忖度一下，馬上大驚起來。

「你們？？？！！」  
「我們在這裡有事要做，你忙你的，我們忙我們的，互不相干」大我正色表示，高地馬上露出一臉為難。  
「可、可是……我們一族——」  
「我們要做的事恐怕你也幫不上忙，你還是專注你的工作吧」

說罷，便讓高地退開，他們三人打算趕緊在其他人沒發現他們離開太久之前回到桌裡，可是回去的時候，卻發現大半的女生都走了，連樹也不見了。

「咦？大家呢？」JESSE狐疑地問道，慎太郎還是跟那個女生快樂地聊著天，還在交換著LINE。  
「啊，樹跟那個女生先走了，然後其他女生也說什麼明天有課還是早點回去之類的」慎太郎有點兒無奈地說，這麼早走，豈不是分明說他們不對口味連交往的必要也沒有麼？

的確是有點兒無禮，畢竟這頓飯還是由男生們出錢的，可是慎太郎也是懂的，女生們不想等會兒尷尷尬尬地迫著交換LINE，於是乘著大我他們上廁所的時候趕快溜，反正也是樹跟那女生先行一步。

「糟了，那女生——」高地駭然，馬上跑了出去想追，大我和JESSE跟慎太郎交代一句也立刻跟上。  
「你是陰陽師，你有責任保護樹！！」大我看著高地一臉焦急地在夜色迷霧中找尋著樹和那女生早已遠去的逝影，忍不住發難。  
「那麼你也早知道那女生有問題，怎麼不首先阻止樹？！」高地被煩得忍不住發了脾氣，拿出探靈針想找尋女生的身影，可是站在大我和JESSE的旁邊，根本沒辦法發揮作用，「你覺得他們會去哪裡？」

忍不住向大我和JESSE求救，高地此刻急得像熱鍋上的螞蟻，好不容易找到的線索難道就這麼就要斷了？更重要的是……居然是自己管什麼其他的事情沒成功逮住那女生，然後害到樹的話——

根本就不敢想像自己會替家聲蒙上什麼陰影。

「這種時間提早離開的話，不就是去兩條街後面的愛情旅館麼？」慎太郎的聲音悠悠地在後面響起，大伙兒都散了，他和女生也決定到此為止，交換了LINE約好星期天再一起出來玩，於是便結了帳，甫步出餐廳，便聽見他們心急火燎的對話，「那女生有什麼問題？」

無人回答他的問題，高地和大我聽見了，就直往慎太郎指引的方向跑過去，希望能趕快在他們上旅館前將他們給攔住。

「啊……嗯……那女生——」JESSE站著，完全想不到說法推搪過去。  
「啊，莫非那女生就是傳說中的聯誼會殺手？就是那種搞上了會被到處宣揚的人？？？」慎太郎想了想，吃驚地問道。  
「對對對，就那種！」  
「那麼我們也趕快去找樹吧」說著，慎太郎正想動身一起跑去找樹」  
「等等、慎太郎，他們去就好了，太多人跑去找的話，樹不是很丟人嗎？」

JESSE生平第一次，覺得自己演技和說謊的技巧，也挺不錯的。

「啊……也對哦，樹自尊心那麼高，大概會丟臉死——」

接受到JESSE的說法，於是慎太郎便跟著JESSE一起回宿舍，JESSE不安地看著街道的方向，想著大我和高地能不能把事情處理好，然而自己跟著慎太郎，也不好說什麼，更沒辦法離開去找他們。

「……在那裡！！」另一邊廂，大我和高地以最快的速度跑向愛情旅館林立的街道，幸好這裡沒什麼人，昏暗的街燈下就只有兩個靠近的身影湊著緩緩地走，稍高的人影走得東歪西倒，似乎喝了不少的酒，意識也不太清醒，高地眼利地看見了他們，指給大我看。  
「樹——！！」

大喝一聲，那女生立即看了過來，閃著紅光的雙眼看上去不再可愛漂亮，反而透著陰森地從身上散出某種暗黑的磁場，街道上的燈光眨動著，一下子全滅，整條街上在一息間變得漆黑一遍。

「你不能再作惡了」散出自身除靈的能量，澄黃色地圈住了整個街道，發出閃現的溫熱，撞擊到那女生的沉黑時似乎遭到反抗，高地堅持著，臉上扭曲地再放出更加多的靈力，再默唸著咒語讓自己集中對抗那女生。

可是女生的怨念似乎很厲害，也不是一般的靈體，更像是某種魔物，於是大我忍不住搭上了高地的肩，將自己的靈力傳進去加持；有了大我的幫忙，澄黃的能量圈一下子擴大，透著粉紅的綑索光線迫近那女生，接觸到女生的時候像被燒傷一樣，女生發出慘叫，將醉倒的樹扔在地上，她想逃跑，可是受大我靈力壓迫，只得瑟瑟發抖。

「別殺她！！！」大我想直接除之後快，高地卻赫然說。

大我稍微將靈力收回來，少了大我絕對的壓力，女生仍躺在地上不能動彈，但也少了致命的危機。

「你還是……現身吧」高地和大我走近女生和樹，大我馬上蹲下去查看樹的情況，幸好只是醉倒了沒有意識，高地也蹲了下來，跟女生說。  
「我的同伴……都死了——」女生喃喃地說，不忿地望著遠處。  
「我知道」高地安靜地表示。  
「我的家……也沒有了——」溢著悲傷的眼淚，女生說。  
「我知道」

伸出手，高地溫柔地摸了摸女生的額頭。

「我不是來帶你回家麼？」

聽到這句說話，女生難過地閉上眼睛，淡黃的光線閃過，女生消失了，就只餘下地上發著抖的刺蝟，高地小心翼翼地將那刺蝟從地上拾起來，輕輕地摸了摸。

「之前那座山頭發生山火，我們家本來養在裡面的食夢刺蝟都快死光了，她是唯一一隻及時逃了出來的，帶著怨念，於是這陣子不停到處吃掉別人的夢，我花了一段時間才找到她，謝謝你，呃……」

想跟大我道謝，卻不太清楚自己該叫他什麼名字。

「叫我大我就好了」  
「謝謝你，大我」高地笑著，將刺蝟放在口袋裡，然後再過來替大我架起樹的另一半身子，緩慢地走向車站。

「被吃掉夢的人……後來都怎樣了？」大我扶著意識不太清醒的樹坐在電車上搖晃著，問道。  
「嗯……」高地沒說話，只是搖搖頭，「不過她本性不壞的，要是好好利用她們一族，從夢裡面就可以看到許多平時看不見的事情」

大我沒回答，一直維持著沉默直至回到宿舍，婉拒了高地要替他一起將樹帶回宿舍房間的建議，獨個兒吃力地架著樹回去，樹說著夢囈，他沒聽清楚是什麼，只是知道順利將樹扔在他的床上時，自己終於鬆一口氣。

「大我……」

迷糊之中，樹呼喚著自己的名字，一度睜開了眼睛，閃著不明的光的雙眸吸引了大我的視線，下一秒，樹竟是緊抓著大我的手臂，將他拉到自己的眼前。

以唇封住了大我充滿疑問的表情。

緊貼的雙唇，炙熱得很。

「你幹嘛！！！」用力地推開了樹，大我的心隨著那個意外之吻劇烈地跳個不停，大我馬上離開，想要回到自己的房間，卻發現被鎖上了。

「JESSE——喂——」以為只是JESSE習慣性地鎖好房門，於是拍打著讓JESSE給自己開門，沒想到門確實被打開，走出來的卻是臉紅著的北斗，「北……斗？」  
「啊，我來找JESSE聊了聊報告，打擾你們休息了，抱歉」

慌忙逃得似地離去，大我卻還是眼利地看見北斗拉扯著的領口裡，帶著平常看不見的曖昧紅點。

「大我，怎麼了？樹沒事吧？」進房間後盯緊JESSE一臉想裝作平常的表情，JESSE被睨得心虛，別開了臉。  
「JESSE，我早就警告過你，想也別想」

JESSE猛地抬頭，平常開朗的表情裡抹了陰沉。

「大我……我……控制不了——」JESSE站了起來，他比大我高，此刻卻只是像個犯錯事的小孩，懇求大我的認同。

大我想把JESSE罵醒，話才碰到嘴邊，又回想起剛剛被樹吻過的觸感，於是把說話又吞回去，嘆息一句。

「你會後悔的，JESSE」


	4. Chapter 4

４

帶鐵銹的血腥味濃郁刺鼻，讓大我一直帶著反胃的噁心感，外面屍橫遍野，一直響著各種炮彈和吆喝的狠勁，刀劍光影落在帳篷之外，金屬碰撞的聲音在耳窩裡被放大，帶著打顫的不安，他蹙著眉，強迫自己留神在眼前的山河地勢上面，凝神思考從這裡突圍的最後辦法。

『大我，如何了？想到辦法了嗎？』焦頭爛額地一把掀開帳篷，揚起了沙麈，盔甲的吱唉透著沉重，高地走了進來。

著急地跟自己一起望向那地勢圖，大我沉默不語，思索著某種不可能的任務，緊咬的下唇快要破損出血，高地心知大我的腦袋正高速運轉著，被敵軍迫進窮巷，僅以三千餘力正面迎擊別人的一萬大軍，而且後援還一直在後頭趕上，反觀己軍，可算是連糧草也餘下不多。

『地勢……不利我方』大我喃喃道，輕撫著陌生的山脈，完全沒有頭緒。

師傅說，不能過份干涉人界的紛亂。

大我默然，他想用自己作為人類的身份想出辦法來，可是似乎還是小看了命數這回事。

『大我，如何了？』塵土再度被揚起來，讓帳篷裡添上迷霧之色，燻白過後，樹的身影才慢慢地顯現出來，全身的盔甲，有些地方更是破破爛爛，他拿掉了保護的頭盔，滿頭大汗的甚至沾上不曉得是他，還是別人的殷紅。  
『很不樂觀』高地代為回答，大我還是默不作聲，看著那地勢圖，想抓緊最後一絲薄弱的希望。  
『……』樹正眼望著大我，斟酌著說話，他望著這個年少時一直沒怎麼改變，一直在自己身邊忠心耿耿的軍師，心裡面有很多很多想說出來的東西，卻都在一息間全都吞回肚子裡，『出去吧，高地，伙伴們等著我們』

拿起刀刃無情，樹跟高地對視了一眼，帶著毅然的決定奮鬥到底，高地首先拉起了帳篷的布簾，半步踏出沙場做最後的掙扎。

此行一去，不復返。

『樹』大我猶豫著，還是忍不住輕喚了樹的名字。

一怔，樹這便頓住了想要踏出去的腳步，高地站在前方，回頭看了看大我的遲緩不決，心裡像是明白了什麼，率先放下了布簾，走了出去，獨留樹和大我兩個人在。

『怎麼了？』轉身，直白的視線留在大我身上，看不夠，無論在身邊多久，還是看不夠。

像亂世中的清泉，帶透明感精緻的臉，長相簡直不像這個時代的人讓他著迷，樹在夢裡總是好奇，為什麼眼前的京本大我美得不可方物，甚至若即若離讓自己心癢難當。

『你這樣一去……』沒辦法回來。

大我忍耐著天機不可洩漏，不過不需要法力，似乎樹也早預想到自己的命運，在這種極惡之地，豈能全身而退？

『大我……』握住大我的手腕，用力地拉向自己，大我絆倒似地摔在樹的跟前，不自然地扭動著，樹溫柔地露出笑臉，落在大我定睛而訝異的表情上，封住了一雙柔軟。

『我沒能保護你到最後了』

仍在錯愣之中，大我連反抗的動作也沒有，平白讓樹放開了自己，最後的說話絮迴著悲傷和遺憾，待樹鏗鏘的鎧甲聲漸漸遠去，大我更用力地咬著自己的下唇，直至嚐到自己的血腥味，似乎就可以不去在意，外頭屬於田中樹這個人獨有的死亡味道。

原地轉入霧靄裡，大我又回到那個熟悉的山頭，傾聽萬物之聲，卻再也找不到田中樹的呼息。

眼淚，竟是簌落心上。

「……你作主就好，我都吃」電話鈴聲一響起JESSE便馬上接了，他故意壓低聲線，不想吵醒睡夢正好的大我，沒想到電子的聲音一旦響起，就算只有半晌，大我也驚醒了起來，「好吧，我現在下來找你」

輕地拉開了座椅，JESSE按掉了電話發現大我醒來了，坐在床上盯著JESSE一臉狐疑，他一陣心虛，馬上站了起來快速穿好了外出用的衣服。

「大我……唔……我下去吃點什麼，你來嗎？」拉開了門，還是覺得自己好似有點兒過份，忍不住瑟瑟問道。

大我睨著自己的神情儼然告訴自己，大我並沒忘記昨晚的事情，告誡猶然在耳，可是JESSE也說過了，他控制不到。

北斗的一顰一笑在自己眼前閃來又眨去，留下了痕跡又刮走自己心頭之肉，赤痛地淌著血就只有北斗可以彌補這個錐心的傷口。

「……你忘了師傅的話了麼」

人間有人間的法律，他界也有他界的約定俗成。

「我……沒忘」

JESSE聲線少有地微乎其微，大我沒有追問下去，因為他自己也不完全是清白之軀，坐在床上抱著自己的雙腿，大我不由得將指尖放在唇上，那種熾熱的觸感——還在。

「但你不也是一樣麼？」

JESSE關上門向餐廳裡的北斗赴約前，留下不曾在他嘴裡聽過，指責大我的說話，彷似刀刃，大我心頭一顫，無力反駁。

他……說得對。

坐著發呆，大我想要忘記夢中的混沌，卻發現自己早已作繭自縛，陷在虛幻之中不能自拔——腦裡面，全都是田中樹。

舉手投足，笑靨落寞，輕聲悄話——

全都在面前瀝瀝在目。

在床上不曉得坐了多久，直至大我感覺到餓意的同時也意識到自己該去裝裝學生的樣子上課了，於是爬下床換好衣服，便拿著複印好的筆記走向教室，讓他無語的是，JESSE居然沒有拿著吃的在教室裡佔好位置等著他。

果然來到人間界就會改變啊——大我不禁寂寞地想著。

等到上一個班別的人下課，大我和其他同學三三兩兩地魚貫走進教室找位置，JESSE不在，不想讓自己看起來獨個兒地尷尬，於是大我二話不說直接爬到課室最後排坐著，旁邊的同學們都有說有笑地聊著天，打開電腦準備做筆記，又或是互相討論著課題，就只有自己一個人坐著空洞，沒太多人願意坐到這麼後，結果反而大我更顯兀突。

「今天坐好遠哦，」教授已經開始在講課，十分鐘之後樹才悄悄地打開教室的門溜了進來，他掃視著整個課室，沒看見慣常會出現JESSE醒目的身影，反倒是在最高最遠孤寂的地方找到了大我的身影，於是樹一步一步爬上樓梯，直接坐在大我旁邊，假設了大我旁邊的空位是為他佔的座位，「你也來晚了嗎？」

看見夢寐以求的身影是讓大我吃驚的，JESSE的缺失也讓他忘記了，這門課是跟樹一起上的選修科，樹如常地跟自己打打招呼，多番相處下來，樹也慢慢適應大我的寡言卻內心溫柔，樹在自己的面前變得比以前多話了。

可是，越靠近，越覺得不能靠近。

樹身上不屬於他的氣息日益濃烈，像一種看不見的霧霾侵蝕著他，但偏偏是樹，大我放不下牽掛的執著，明知道不能靠近，還是深深被吸引。

像一種宿命。

「啊……嗯——」大我支吾以對，心裡是一種久違的跳躍，不曉得在激動什麼。  
「我才剛起床，頭痛死了，沒想到昨晚居然被灌了，可惡」樹從背包裡拿出筆記和一枝筆，拿起手機按了幾下，又從背包裡拿起了似乎匆忙中在咖啡店買的小蕃茄杯放在桌上。

看見樹聽著課間中按按手機又抄抄筆記，再順道從杯裡取出一顆顆紅艷欲滴的小蕃茄囫圇吞棗地吃下，大我感覺餓了，可是課堂才開始沒多久，早知道JESSE不來，就自己先去餐廳買吃的了。

可能是自己盯著樹及那蕃茄杯的動作太明顯，又或是今天的大我上課特別不專心，樹吃著吃掉，便注意到大我炙熱的視線，他回望了一下，發現大我呆然地盯著自己手上的蕃茄杯，臉上添了之前從未察覺的稚氣，忍不住笑了一下，將蕃茄杯遞了過去。

「你也還沒有吃飯嗎？」大我猶豫著沒有伸出手去拿，可是肚子裡像是剛好發出抗議一樣背叛似地咕嚕咕嚕，樹無聲爆笑起來，青筋都現在眼角捎上，又將蕃茄杯湊在大我的面前，羞紅似乎在大我白皙的臉上格外明顯，大我不太服氣卻還是伸手去拿著，小顆的蕃茄靠近同樣誘人的嘴唇，伸出舌頭固定位置，輕輕咬啃一口，香甜多汁的生怕滴到筆記上，於是連忙吸吮一下，再以舌尖掃了掃自己的嘴唇，才將它的小口吃進嘴裡咬嚼。

一氣呵成，完全吸引樹的視線，拿著蕃茄杯的手怔在空中，他看著大我那個似乎並不是在吃蕃茄的樣子出神，有一刻——他甚至想當那顆小蕃茄，再被大我一口吃下。

「你……很喜歡吃蕃茄嗎？」不消一會兒，大我毫不客氣地將樹半滿的蕃茄杯吃得清光，就餘下了最後一顆還給樹，比起生氣，更是好笑，全新的大我，無論在夢裡還是現實裡，他都沒見過眼前這個，無比可愛的大我。  
「嗯，最喜歡了」

將蕃茄杯推回給樹，幾乎全空的杯裡面就只有一顆小蕃茄滾來滾去，翻捲著心跳聲，來到樹的跟前，樹伸手想要接好，指尖交纏，但因為拿著個蕃茄杯，大我和樹心頭顫抖並撲通跳著，又不敢把手縮回去。

「最喜歡嗎？」昏暗著燈光放著投影片，教授站在最下面的講台嘮叨著筆記和理論，距離講台最遠在最後排的樹和大我則如陷進無人之境，雙手互相碰觸著拿著同一杯只有一顆小蕃茄的膠杯，沒有誰先放下來，連視線也對上著糾葛，紛擾了心神。

樹悄聲說，旁邊是同學們嚓嚓地抄寫著筆記奮筆疾書的聲音，還有教授在講台前透過麥克風模糊而沉悶的講書聲，混合著樹呢喃中帶著挑逗的言辭，果然在大我心坎落下痕跡，顫著異常的心跳，速度控制不住地連耳根也發熱起來。

「我、我指蕃茄——」唇乾舌燥，大我又想起了前一晚樹酒醉後強吻自己的一幕，卻只是讓自己更加地不自在起來，雙唇似乎在燃燒起來，蔓延至整張臉，甚至整個人都在散著熱氣。  
「我正正就是指蕃茄呀」

這才意識到自己說錯話了，完美踩進樹設下的圈套，大我氣著自己的嘴笨，心想怎麼可能還會踏進樹的糖衣陷阱裡，於是臉變得更紅，飄浮不定的視線別開去，故意不看著樹，樹在自己身邊輕輕地笑起來，搶過蕃茄杯，將裡面最後的一顆蕃茄拿了出來，遞在大我的嘴巴跟前。

「既然你喜歡，這顆給你吃吧」

他界是沒有愛情的。

是在人間界接觸的事物多了，大我才學會『愛情』這二字。

可是他畢竟不是屬於人間界，他學會了，卻仍然保持著純粹的心。

但再純粹，也不會不知道，此刻的樹，正在主動地撩撥著自己的心。

樹拿著小蕃茄的手出奇地穩，準確地將小蕃茄貼在自己的唇邊，自己只需要伸出舌尖捲進再輕輕一咬，蕃茄便成為自己囊中之物，不過大我一直踟躕不決，動搖著他界的規條和真實的心意，遲遲沒有咬下。

「不要嗎？」說罷，樹將那拿著小蕃茄的手赫然收回去，直接在小蕃茄上咬了一半，大我錯愕著樹決心抽離的動作，大概是露出了驚訝。

乘著微張的兩片朱唇，樹眼明手快地將餘下一半的小蕃茄塞進去，在大我訝然的表情上留下了帶著自己的甘甜，看見大我慌張而手忙腳亂地一副不知道要不要如常咬嚼的樣子感到十分滿意，樹寵溺地勾起嘴角。

「一開始吃下去不就好了嗎？」輕笑地說，大我眼看著蕃茄都到自己嘴裡面了，於是乖巧地啃咬起來，一邊告訴自己不要去在意這是被樹咬過的另一半，不要去想那個關於『間接接吻』的詞語，也不要再去在意這個在自己面前，尚不算熟識的樹。

強迫自己專注在教授的講課中，胡亂地抄寫著不明所以的筆記，明知道對考試或是功課都沒什麼幫助的字句，心裡面懸掛著的都是樹，樹不時看過來，看著自己抄寫的筆記，大我真的很希望他不要再這樣做了，不然自己亂抄筆記的趑趄就要被發現了。

「要一起吃個下午茶嗎？」下課後也已經四點多，只是共享了一杯小蕃茄對於成年男生來說自然不足夠，樹雖說對吃沒什麼要求，可是這樣也真的太挑戰人體極限了，於是主動問著還在收拾筆記的大我。  
「嗯？我們嗎？」大我下意識問道，就是想確定一下。  
「呵，KYOMO害羞了嗎？」於是樹顧自地詮釋為大我因為害羞，有點兒不敢相信中卻帶著期待的跟自己兩個人一起到餐廳吃飯，樹故意壞笑地問道，一把搭上了大我的肩，「走吧」

「我、我才沒有！！」

反駁著樹的說法，樹連接著自己肩膀的體溫異常地高，灼熱中傳來熾燥的感覺，大我不安地扭動著，樹卻將自己緊緊地鎖在身邊，毫無間隙地走在一起，二人這便走到了學生餐廳，抬頭看著餐牌的時候，樹這才輕地放開了大我，一下子失去溫度讓二人有一刻的不適應，彼此裝作一副無事平常，卻都在內心泛起巨浪。

「吶，KYOMO」

淡然的聲音響起，打斷了大我想著要吃什麼好的思緒，闖進來的聲線，卻跟某一刻的自己重疊在一起。

「我們以前……認識嗎？」

要不然，為什麼你一直在出現在我的夢裡？

瞪開駭然的雙眼，大我不禁回望著一臉平靜的樹。

然而只有愕然。

※

「…啊！抱歉抱歉，弄痛了你嗎？」慎太郎坐在高地的書桌前，小心翼翼地替高地撿回來的小刺蝟清洗著傷口，消毒的藥水沾著綿花，碰到傷口處時小刺蝟便激烈地抖動著，似乎很是疼痛的樣子。  
＂當然痛！＂刺蝟心裡想著，高地將自己帶了回來，又買了小動物用的籠子給自己，本來是想藏起來偷偷地養著，沒想到同房的慎太郎還是將自己找了出來。

大概是看見自己受傷，高地也遲遲沒有下課，於是愛好動物的慎太郎便好心地替自己洗洗傷口，做一下包紮。

「這樣就好了」慎太郎溫柔地說著，逗了逗小刺蝟，微笑著又輕輕地放回在籠子裡，確定關好以後，便放回原處。

說著便回到自己的書桌裡開始溫習做點報告，思考時的樣子很是帥氣，小刺蝟隔著籠子一直偷看著慎太郎，果然自己在人間界胡混太久了。

＂他人……還不錯＂

不自覺釋出了讓人昏昏欲睡的能量，慎太郎打著打著字，便感到一陣沉重的睡意向自己襲來，抵抗不住，於是馬上存好了檔便往旁邊床上一躺，睡死了過去。

在影響下做著夢，小刺蝟高興地看著那些跳躍的夢，按捺著自己想一口吃掉的本能，直至，看見那座紛亂的山——

＂嗯？？？＂

「你在幹嘛？？！？！！」澄黃的能量狠狠地把自己壓住，慎太郎的夢碎掉消散，小刺蝟嗚呼不得，高地剛碰到門把便發現了不對勁，衝進來後發現自己留在房間的食夢刺蝟幾乎傷害了慎太郎，大驚之後釋出靈力壓制。  
＂高、高地主人——＂聽見小刺蝟的求饒，高地這才收回了自己的力量，打開籠子，慎太郎打著呼嚕，小刺蝟從籠子一躍而出，變成了一個跟高地差不多年紀的女大學生。  
「你不能傷害任何人！！！」高地生氣地說，女生畏懼於高地的力量下，意圖解釋。  
「我……我只是好奇——」  
「你明知道自己不能讓任何人發現你！」高地說著，看見慎太郎動了動，馬上把聲線又壓了下來，卻怒火依然。

「但、但高地主人，我——我覺得他們的夢，有點古怪」

馬上說出自己在意的地方，想讓高地消氣，果不其然，高地馬上以著急的疑問取代了憤然。

「古怪？怎麼古怪？」  
「他跟樹身上的氣息很相近，我起初以為是他們獨有的氣息，但想了想，樹身上的比他濃烈得多——」

樹凌亂的夢境吸引著食夢刺蝟的本能，慎太郎溫柔氣息背後也隱約潛伏在側，可是稍微感受一下，女生卻發現本質不同之處。

「氣息……？是什麼氣息？」

高地追問道，女生再深入地想了想，然後扭了頭。

「總覺得哪裡遇見過，可是我想不起來了」


	5. Chapter 5

５

黑魆魆的地牢裡今夜非常熱鬧，高朋滿座的都是長相猙獰一副看好戲的樣子，地牢中心就是一個籠牢，鐵造的帶著生銹的痕跡，班駁著暗紅攀在籠罩上讓人看見不安，旁邊有人聲聲耳語，交頭著在這裡出現一張不吃人間煙火的秀臉，大我顯然並不在意，純白的長衣拿著紙扇，輕快地搧出清涼。

『各位貴賓們，讓我們開始這個難忘的夜晚吧，今晚拍賣的都是上好的貨色，定能讓各位大人們盡興而返……』

粗啞的聲音說著低俗的話，身邊的人不禁笑了起來，抖擻了精神專注地看著一個又一個被拉到中心籠牢裡的男女，他們赤裸著，女的也只是穿了一件纖薄的單衣，為了讓她們更顯得性感誘人，全都被潑了滿身冷水，單衣若顯若現，她們看起來弱不禁風，身邊的野蠻叫囂著有如饕餮等待大口吞下淫靡的盛宴。

主持介紹著不同被關在這裡等待被拍賣的男女，有些長相姣好的馬上便會在整個地牢裡揚起激烈報著價錢的叫聲，作惡的人相當興奮，眨著期待的眼神等待更多人一直出價，把價錢越推越高。奴隸被拍下了之後便馬上從籠牢裡拉出來，還綁著繩索的讓她們無法逃跑，直至扔給買下來的新主人，有些新主人拍到心頭好便立即離開回家強佔春宵，有些新主人拍好了之後還留在這裡，急不及待要看更多的貨源。

『……名字是樹，雖然沒什麼特別，可是長相也是上好之物啊各位大人們，要是家裡還需要個奴僕，何不考慮看看呢？』看見等待已久的人出現了，大我連手上的紙扇也馬上停止了晃動，誠然，樹在那些童男童女之中不算突出，年輕的他皮膚是看得出來受過苦的黝黑，似乎吸引不到這些只吃頂好貨源的達官貴人，反應不怎麼熱烈。

『五百兩』遠處有人說，大伙兒輕笑起來，不知道是覺得出價貴了，還是太便宜。  
『八百兩』另一邊廂也有人出價了，他左擁右抱兩個剛拍下來的年輕女生，大概是想要添個奴工。

『一萬兩』

大我清雅的聲線柔弱地說出來，眾人一陣嘩然，剛剛連最搶手的處子之身也沒拍到這種價錢，在場的人無不覺得大我是瘋了，才對這種貨色出如此不可能的價錢，主持也被這個價錢嚇倒了，支支吾吾的隨便問了在場的人幾句，無人有反應後，大我便站了起來，拾步而下飄逸著白長衣，走到樹的身邊。

樹不過十三四歲的樣子，還沒有大我的高大，被反綁著的雙手通紅著擦傷的痕跡，大我蹙了蹙眉，想上前將繩索給解開，身邊的人卻阻止了他。

『帶回家裡養馴了才解開，瞧你就一副少爺的樣子，怎麼這種都不知道？』這個看起來財粗氣大想必是某個達官，他呵呵一笑瞧不起大我這種不知世事的樣子，大我沒有說話，還是解開了樹一直被綑住的雙手。

『走吧，樹』然後牽著那隻手，溫熱地透著複雜，拉了拉讓樹跟著自己和僕人們回府。  
『……大人……怎麼會用那種高額把我買回來了呢』坐在軟綿舒適的馬車上，樹看著同樣搖擺不定的大我，此人十分好看，但好像比自己不是大很多，約莫還不到弱冠之年，但一副高人一等的感覺氣勢迫人，樹盯著好一會兒，才敢戰戰兢兢地開口問道。  
『……叫我大我好了』大我看著年輕的樹，眼神還是那樣地清澈，心裡無預兆地倏地一痛，不想被樹看見自己的軟弱，於是又別開臉去。  
『大我大人……我……需要做什麼才能報答大人救命之恩？』

年輕的身體靠近了自己，還未完全成熟的掌心貼近了自己的敏感處，大我猛然一顫，推開了樹被教化的污衊。

『……樹！』眉頭緊鎖，樹似乎也意識到自己的莽撞，馬上把手收了回來，佔據馬車另一個角落，再也不敢主動靠近大我，大我心裡猛跳著，又是心疼年小的樹居然被灌進如斯惡劣的思想，又是懊惱自己居然有一刻，將眼前的樹重疊著某種不存在的心情。  
『你當我的近身就好了，其他的什麼都不用做』

大我低聲說，樹頷首，雖然很想問大我，為什麼只是要一個近身也用那種高價買回來，想了想大我既然在那種地方將自己買回來卻只是要求自己當近身，也算是種奇怪的有錢人，於是也作罷，不敢相信自己居然如此好運。

『誒——我還期待大我哥哥買回來的近身是美女！』回到大宅，從門口已經聽見一個比樹年輕一兩歲的身影大聲擾攘著，大我掛起了輕淡的笑意，指引總管帶樹安頓好住處。  
『我又沒有說近身想要個女的，慎太郎你太早熟了，又偷看了父親大人什麼書籍嗎』大我悄聲說，慎太郎吃驚一臉，卻馬上跑走。

季節交替，春風又翻起了秋冬意幾回飄過粉雪，吹過凜冽刺骨，又喚回了夏蟬叫鳴。

『痛嗎？』樹臉上掛著彩，裝作沒事的端著熱茶徜徉至大我的房間，來到這棟大宅快十年，大我還是那張不變而俊美的臉，可是十年人事幾翻新，大宅內的氣氛也悄然與昔日不再一樣。  
『誒？』關上了門才剛放下了熱茶，大我才瞄了樹一眼，像老生常談地問道，眼利得容不下半點隱瞞的空隙，『我、我……』

大我站了起來，指尖輕撫樹臉上的傷痕累累，甚至仍沾著乾涸血印，眉頭靠攏一下又馬上分開，樹被碰到刺痛的地方，忍不住縮開。

『脫下衣服，我幫你上點藥吧』大我轉身往放著藥末的櫃子，樹馬上出聲叫住了他。  
『大、大我少爺——實、實在不用——』

抬著頭正在找藥末的手怔一怔，樹的聲線是沉穩的，比起當年都要順耳了，也更加靠近那份情感，大我還是將藥末拿了下來，走向樹。

『脫下衣服』命令下來，樹遲疑著，還是不得不伸手探向自己的粗麻。

赤身裸露，身上新舊傷互相交疊起來，大我抿了抿嘴唇，扭開了瓶子的蓋頂，一點一點仔細地將藥末倒在樹的創痕上，樹忍耐著疼痛，甚至沒有嚶嚀出來。

『都是慎太郎弄的嗎？』大我輕輕地問道，樹沉默著。  
『大我少爺……』  
『我不是說過，兩個人的時候叫我大我就好了嗎？』  
『大我……』

弄好了背上的傷口，於是大我來到樹的跟前，看見滿目的血跡斑斑也沒有動搖，準備處理胸前的皮開肉綻。

『怎麼了？』大我問道，掩住的髮絲掉落，看不清他的表情，無法猜想他到底是帶著什麼樣的心情，去替自己一再處理這些沒有盡頭的遍體鱗傷。  
『當家之位……你真的要放棄嗎？』樹說話中透滿了不甘心，大我只是淡然一笑。  
『慎太郎想去做，就讓給他吧』  
『可是……！』樹強硬地反駁，迫得大我把頭抬了起來，對上了樹添上年歲的深邃，四目交投，彼此知道那份深藏的情意，卻一直沒有說出來，大我心裡漏掉拍數，想移開視線，樹卻沒有讓他這樣做，『終有一天，他會連你也除之而後快』

滿是擔憂，大我聽見了不怎麼恐懼，反倒樂得自在。

『那麼，我只希望到時候我可以先把所有事情都處理好』  
『你就不擔心麼？』樹一直不明白，明明是正室長子，但大我對於家財、地位、權力等一直視如浮雲，甚至直接將當家之位拱手讓人。

直勾地看著樹對自己的關切，大我不禁笑了出來，按捺著想伸手摸上去的衝動，大我確信從樹的眼底裡也看見了同樣的感情，是驚喜也是孤寂。

我只擔心你。

「樹已經是中午了哦」北斗的聲音像是從遠方倏地跳進耳朵內，讓樹一下子被驚醒過來，夢境被狠狠斬斷，心跳不停著某種無法理解的恐慌，樹睜開了眼睛，全醒過來的將手探向放手機的地方，拿起手機解了鎖一看——

下午一點半。

「又搞砸了……」樹十分懊惱，最近都這樣，睡眠時間變得不穩定，要嘛就是很晚都睡不進去，要嘛就是睡到不知時日，連鬧鐘都是北斗忍不住起床替自己關掉的，可是任北斗如何努力將自己弄醒過來，自己就是一直起不了床，套北斗一句話，就像昏死過去了一樣，完全沒反應，是北斗看見樹還正正常常有呼吸，到了下午正常活動，才放下心來。  
「早上那門課這學期你已經蹺掉三次了，稍微注意一下出席率吧」北斗將從學生食堂帶回來的外賣放在樹的書桌上，蹙著眉說教，其實不用北斗說，樹也覺得自己最近是太過份了。  
「謝謝，今天又沒能把我弄醒嗎？」樹不太甘心，明明這幾天報告趕完了，昨晚可是十二點就去睡了呢！  
「一直努力到我也快遲到」北斗拿著手機飛快地按動了幾下，露出偷笑的神情，樹無計可施，這幾年跟北斗都是同房，北斗就是除了自己媽媽以外最會將自己叫起床的人，要是連北斗也沒辦法了，那麼肯定又是自己睡得太沉，「你身體真的沒事嗎？還是去看一下校醫吧？」

忍不住問道，北斗露出一臉擔憂，樹吃著北斗帶回來的外賣，想了想，還是搖了頭。

「見了校醫又如何？難怪跟人家說我最近都起不了床嗎？」大概是之前趕報告趕到天昏地暗，生理時鐘變得不太正常吧？樹安慰自己說，明明GOOGLE大神也沒有說什麼病是跟起不了床有關的……  
「好吧，對了，慎太郎讓我提你別忘了今天我們答應過宿舍長會出席那個聯校派對」

不消一會兒，樹已經用餐完畢，正收拾著等會兒課堂用的筆記準備出門去，北斗連忙趕在樹離開之前提醒他，免得樹下課以後又跑到哪裡去。

「啊啊，幸好你提了我，我都快忘了是今天」

宿舍舉辦的聯校派對，一向都是大學的盛事，年輕男女在這天互相靠近，也許交換一下聯絡方法再繼續發展，不過早前學校裡大家都在猛趕報告，很多本來預定好報名的同學都不了了之，宿舍長生怕最後反倒是自己學校沒幾個同學出席，於是逐家逐戶敲門問他們去不去，大刷人情卡的希望至少住宿舍的同學可以一起去放鬆一晚，北斗是看見宿舍長著急又可憐，才跟樹一起答應會出席，後來又拉了慎太郎一起去，慎太郎又把高地、大我跟JESSE拉了過來。

「慎太郎和高地好像還玩得滿開心的」意外地聯校派對來了不少人，似乎大家只是太忙的關係沒有回覆確認出席，可是一旦趕完功課後，都紛紛到場打算好好瘋狂一晚。

在禮堂裡調暗了燈光，昏暗的舞池中間被掛上了閃著五彩十色的鏡面球，倒映著派對動物的眾生相，配合著強勁節拍的音樂人們搖擺著身體，摩肩擦踵的一再把身體貼近，男男女女的勾著某名的笑意，互相在對方耳邊說著話，裝作因為音樂聲太大聽不見，讓嘴唇不著跡地擦過自己的耳骨，閃避再裝作羞赧。

剛和一個女生一輪熱舞，女生主動可是不太是樹的口味，於是編了點藉口在新曲響起的同時從舞池裡溜了出來，跑到旁邊大我坐著的地方。

「慎太郎在舞池中央瘋狂大跳特跳，快笑翻了」北斗和JESSE不曉得在什麼時間點裡就消失了，樹直接坐在大我旁邊，大我看來也是不怎麼喜歡這種場合的人，他就沒有出過去舞池跳舞，一直坐在原位喝點什麼，長得帥氣的關係樹留意到一直有不同的女生鼓起勇氣向大我搭話，似乎是想將他拉出舞池，可是都被大我一一拒絕了。  
「嗯……」晚上十一點多，官方指的派對時間差不多結束了，可是在這裡的人完全沒有這種意思，甚至越玩越興奮，大我帶著張睡眼惺忪的迷離眼神，不確定聽見樹的說話沒有，他點點頭敷衍回應。  
「要出去看看嗎？啊，他們排起人龍跳舞了！」樹拉起了大我的手，無視著大我的意願，強行將大我拉出了舞池，讓大我加入排列著的人龍裡隨著音樂在舞池裡跑跳起來，大我瞇著眼睛看起來很高興的樣子，一曲接一曲直至樹真的筋疲力竭了，再拉著大我離開。

「好累哦」離開了禮堂，樹這才放開了大我的手，重新回到光明的走廊讓二人不適應地半閉著眼睛，樹走了幾步，發現大我在後面走得溫吞，又小步跑了回去，「怎麼了？太累了嗎？」

拍了拍大我的肩，大我身體便晃動了一下，幾乎倒在樹的身上，樹馬上接好，卻是嗅到了一身甜膩中帶著的酒氣。

「KYOMO……你……喝酒了嗎？」學校主辦的活動都不會提供酒精飲品的，不過畢竟是大學的聯校活動，自自然然就有學生低調進行再派發出去，不清楚大我的酒量如何，可是他一直坐在舞池邊，不怎麼動，大概是喝了不少。  
「嗯……就宿舍長遞給我的啊——」大我呢喃地說，樹一聽沒好氣，理所當然，偷偷地把氣氛推高的人自然也是宿舍長本人。  
「……我送你回去吧」

樹感到好氣又好笑，又是一個嶄新的大我，之前出席聯誼會的時候自己很快便被別人灌醉了，意識和記憶完全掉失，是後來才聽說大我和高地帶了他回宿舍，一直沒什麼機會再提起這件事感謝大我，現在倒是好了，自己攙扶著大我回去，也總算是打平了。

大我的身體炙熱得很，應該是喝了酒的關係，走得十分不穩，連直線也走不出來，東歪西倒地任由樹帶領方向，臉頰通紅的，眼睛也沒辦法完全張開來，瞇著的相當可愛，樹走著走著，大概是被大我升高的體溫所影響，自己居然也開始發熱起來。

「鑰匙呢？」樹問道，看著大我身上的口袋，視乎都是平整的。  
「……忘了帶」

大我歪著頭，想了想，然後回答，還不忘吃吃傻笑。

「誒——JESSE不曉得在不在裡面呢？JESSE、JESSE——」樹有點兒無奈，想起來從剛剛一直沒有看見JESSE和北斗，可能已經回來了，於是便拍打著房門，大聲地喚著JESSE的名字，又把耳朵貼近門方上，想聽聽裡面有沒有人。

裡面傳來細碎的聲音，一陣匆忙翻弄著什麼的零星，然後，樹聽見了北斗的說話聲。

「JESSE，樹在外面！！！」似乎是催促著什麼，北斗說得低聲而帶難受的氣音。  
「那麼你叫大聲一點，他不就會走了？」JESSE倒是沒什麼遮掩的感覺，說得有點兒強硬之後，北斗叫了出聲。

「嗯啊——！！！」

這種聲音讓樹大吃一驚，先別說從來沒聽過北斗這樣叫，這種叫法……簡直就像女生在床叫一樣嘛，未等樹思考半秒，更多來自北斗的淫叫聲透著門邊傳了出來，直鑽進自己腦袋裡，樹不敢相信，沒想到北斗在自己不知道的情況下，跟別人搭上了，對象還居然是JESSE。

一聲又一聲，樹直感覺自己不應該再這樣偷聽下去，於是立即站直了身，想扶著醉掉的大我離開，可是眼看現在好像也只能回到自己的房間，接著慢慢地轉動著活動能力有限的大我來到自己空無一人的房間，想著不好放在北斗的床上，說不定北斗會介意，還是將大我扶著睡倒在自己的那一邊上去。

「……不是我的床」才剛睡上去，大我便悶悶地說，看來酒勁在消散著，大我的思考能力也漸漸回來了。  
「嗯……北斗有潔廦，我怕他介意，你睡在這裡吧」剛剛在大我房門外聽見的聲音，不知道大我是否同樣聽見了，所以他才沒有追問為什麼不是回自己的房間，樹簡單換了換睡衣，在坐了在床上，猶豫不決。

大我睡著睡著又張開了眼睛，不是很適應的床讓他感到渾身不自在，更重要的是，這是樹的床，便讓他更加不自然了。沒想到酒精的影響對自己這麼大，在完全沒有防備的情況下連喝幾杯，剛剛簡直不能自控，身體發著熱的連結著意識，可是沒辦法控制自己身體的所有活動，糟糕的是，甚至在樹帶著自己回去的時候，忍不住靠近了樹，讓自己看起來更加不醒人事。

「樹……你……睡在哪兒？」微張著眼睛，看見樹換好了睡衣坐在床邊帶著重量，但遲遲沒有躺上來或是有其他動作，大我悄聲地問道。

房間沒有開燈，就只有窗外透進來月亮皎潔，淡白的光線傾灑著北斗無人的床間，樹逆光地坐著，側臉看不清楚，只能隱約看見輪廓，無預兆地，這種安靜的環境逐漸在大我心裡凝聚，然後撲通地跳了起來。

大我身上還是十分熾熱，溫度可以把自己熔掉，樹內心仍在震驚著剛剛在Jesse房間聽見的衝擊，屬於北斗的低吟聲似乎喚起了某種氣氛的改變，讓樹重新審視眼前的大我，連樹也解釋不了，但就似一種暗示，在樹的心裡面啪地打開了開關，亮了燈。

於是乎，樹不敢跟大我同床共枕。

心裡小鹿亂撞，在自己生怕大我會聽見的情況下，連待在一室也覺得困難，喉舌變得燥熱起來，又怎能如此大咧咧地直接躺在大我身邊裝作沒事一起睡？

「嗯……我……」不懂得回答，因為心裡慌亂著，可樹沒想到，大我這便用他獨有溫暖的手，握住了樹的手腕，將他拉下，跟自己一起平躺著。  
「沒關係，這床夠大」

床，夠大；可是我的心情，不夠平靜。

其實大我也不知道為什麼會這樣主動將樹拉了下來，可能也是受到酒精的影響，別人都說酒能亂性，大我這才懂得了，酒並不會亂性，只是將平常一直藏起來的欲望，平白地展現出來，不再受控。

樹睡在大我旁邊，忍不住瞄了瞄旁邊的大我，卻赫然發現，大我也正以同樣的眼神偷看著自己，於是對上了的視線無法躲開，耳窩裡都是各自的心跳聲，敲響著禁忌的宿命。大我拼命地讓自己趕快別開目光，不要再朝著樹瞧，可是自己根本就辦不到，也許，平常的自己是可以做到的，但現在的他，受了酒精的洗禮，又躺在樹的旁邊，他——

辦不到。

在大我想起了上一次來到這間房間時，樹強吻自己的那一幕彷如在眼前閃現，心裡很清楚樹正在靠近自己，一如既往互相吸引，自己是避不了，像被牢套了命運的繩索，樹一再湊過來，直至呼息都落在自己的臉上，勾引著心跳。

「我可以……親你嗎？」

問題是無謂的，大我根本就心跳得無法說話，按捺著自己的心臟不要跳出體外已經花盡力氣，看見大我沒有回答，樹又靠近了半分，眨著眼睛落在大我眼底裡，透著一份初萌的感情，大我讀懂了，眨動著眼簾，再認命地閉上眼睛，任由樹以吻將自己的愛封住。

熟悉……又陌生的吻。

舌尖探了進來，讓大我感到愕然，卻更加挑動了情緒，大我不習慣地伸出自己的舌頭回應，濕潤著重疊起來，樹翻身過來，覆在自己的身上，髮絲撩撥著自己的臉頰，發熱著散漫在樹的心頭之上，細吻著自己的嘴唇，樹熟悉地吸吮著令自己舒服的地方，大我難耐著唧嚀低喘，樹聽見了感覺身體更加燥熱，大我身上帶著某種香味，似乎跟剛剛嗅到那種甜膩的酒氣又再變得不一樣，那種味道，似乎正引領著自己步步挑戰底線，想要佔有大我。

手裡探上大我的上衣，指尖才碰到大我的腰間，大我彷似驚醒過來，把自己推開。

「嗚啊！！！」用動了點力氣，於是沒有預料大我這種反應讓樹一下子從大我身上彈開過來，整個房間又回復了平靜和安寧，兩個人互相對望著喘噓噓，心跳聲劇烈，大我的酒似乎又更加地醒了一分。  
「抱、抱歉——」樹以為大我是不願意了，於是主動地道歉，他離開了床，想著要不要冒個險今晚就睡在北斗的床上去時，大我卻又再抓緊了自己。

「可以……給我點時間嗎？」

如果愛上你是一種宿命，那麼至少——

我愛上的是每一個你。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 放棄你們沒看錯文W 這真的是樹我文《山》  
> Instagram: ju.ri.1101  
> 有空找我聊天哦 =]

６

青松翠竹，在深山裡面有一遍長期處於濃霧昏蔭之中的地方，那裡渺無人煙，卻佇立了一棟與時代格格不入的大宅，說不清楚是太先進還是太落後，大宅以白色為主調，看起來和平常的四合院沒兩樣，正門的門板上什麼都沒寫，偌大的庭園連結著東西廂房、內院及正房，四合院的主人正坐在大廳裡，穿著一身素色長衣，啞啡色的頭髮放在男性的身體上顯然是有點兒過長了，他眨著水靈的眼睛，稍微豐厚的一雙朱唇不耐煩地嘟了起來，搖著紙扇，指尖雜亂無章地敲打著桌面，似乎是在等待著一個人。

僻靜恬適，山裡面綠蔭茂密，白茫茫一遍的霧靄緩慢地飄動著空氣，倏地無聲，幾許微風拂過來，拉扯了旁邊郁蔥，男人安靜地站著，同樣淨色的長衣配襯著讓人一見深刻挺拔的高鼻，帶著貓背的身影就在大宅的前面，他抬頭看了看那無字的門板，踏前了一步，又赫地停下來，回了頭。

回頭一看，霧色中看花眼睛，蹙眉感到困惑，還是四處張望了一下，仍然是那股旖旎的霧氣，沒有更多的端倪下，他決定還是先行赴約，免得等會兒被人大發雷霆。

『你來晚了，雄』被稱為雄的男人拾步走了幾級階級，看見大門深鎖，正想伸手敲響木造大門的時候，呼息卻絮迴了自己。  
『我只是太過剛剛好』

在這裡談論時間是無意義的，因為無論是被稱被雄的男人，還是在大廳等待著的男人，他們都擁有無盡的時間，雄一辯駁著，大門吱呀被打開，裡面還是空無一人，雄一卻知道他要找的人，正在大廳等待著自己。

『龍也，你這個新造的大宅真漂亮』徑自走過庭園，裡面種了一棵在這山頭不常見的江戶彼岸櫻，大概是名為龍也的大宅主人讓它始終處於盛開的花期，淡粉色地覆滿了枝椏，讓整個庭園添滿了春意，和外頭長存著的霧峰倒是相映成趣。

雄一向大廳走去，直至看見了帶啞啡色頭髮的龍也，筆直的鼻頭在末端勾勒成豐圓的中性美，龍也帶著不忿的眼神，緊盯著雄一，甚至連手上的扇也沒有再搖動了。

『少說廢話，遲到可不算是種美德』龍也哼哧一聲，不太滿意眼前這位打從頭一天認識起，便沒有一天準時過的山神。  
『我……那邊山頭過來總要點時間嘛』雄一不安地摸了摸頭髮，走近龍也，坐在旁邊的木椅上，『真不懂你，不就搞一個住處，你居然替自己搞這麼大的地方了？一個人住，不無聊麼？』

意圖將話題拉開，雄一聊起了閒話家常，龍也哼笑一聲，早看透雄一這種伎倆。

『這裡挺好的，就缺了個廚子和僕人，我看你也挺適合』故意挑逗著說話，龍也邊帶冷笑，靠近了雄一，想要撩撥一下雄一掛在耳邊的髮絲，雄一馬上別過臉去。  
『我才不要來當你的奴僕！』雄一焦急地說，掏著長衣，將某件東西拿了出來，『九重天給你的，說你即將用到』

東西放在桌面上，就兩枝毛筆，看上去沒什麼特別，雄一拿在手上也感受不到任何靈力，大概也不是什麼稀世法寶，完全摸不著頭腦，龍也看了一下，再度揚起了不屑的輕笑。

『九重天那些老傢伙——』龍也淡然地說，未等話語落下，一陣突如其來的氣息入侵這個充滿濃霧的地方，像響起了鈴鐺一樣驚擾了龍也和雄一的靜謐，龍也警惕地抬起頭來，揚著長衣信步走向門外。  
『你來的時候有發現到什麼異常嗎？』龍也悄聲而急促，雄一連忙跟上去。  
『嗯……可是我什麼都看不見』異狀就有那麼一瞬感知到了，可是什麼都看不見，不過雄一又想了想，這裡被佈了嚴密的仙陣，邪魔根本無法進入。  
『大概……還在看不見的時期吧』

說話莫名，龍也便到走到大門外，雄一緊緊跟上，發現龍也的身影頓住在門外某個角落，角落上躺睡著一隻斑馬，斑馬上安靜地靠攏著一隻蝙蝠，兩隻動物散發著淡薄的氣息，混雜著這裡鋪天蓋地的仙氣，雄一馬上會意過來，不由得哈哈發笑。

『哈哈，九重天居然要你來顧他們！！』帶恥笑地不留情，龍也露出生悶氣的表情，仍是那麼超然於世，他撓著雙手，一臉不情願。  
『我可沒說我接受』執拗地表示，雄一卻是主動走近了兩隻動物。  
『他們靈氣都很充足了，只需要靈犀點化，就可以現人形』  
『我才不要顧死小孩』

九重天分明就是知道有倆靈氣動物靠近他的山頭，故意讓雄一帶著提示來到他的大宅，迫他就範分兩隻動物靈犀一點通，還得讓他們跟自己住在一起，教化他們作為未來的山神。

『可他們就是出現在你的山頭嘛，算你的管轄範圍』雄一眉頭鎖著，以事論事。  
『要顧你顧，我才不理會』

龍也說得決斷，絕不屈服的脾氣從來無人可以改變，縱然雄一從小跟他一起，但事實上就是最無法拒絕龍也任性的人，雄一嘆了口氣，兩隻動物靈性充分，要是無人點化也容易走火入魔，九重天也知道牠們的出現，也算是將任務交托給龍也，要是自己干涉其中也不好說話……

『你來點化，讓他們住在這裡，我來顧』思前想後，似乎只有這個就是最好的辦法，反正只要表面上像是他們跟龍也學習，實際操作誰都不會理會，倒不如說好像這倆跟著自己甚至比跟著龍也更好。

還是不滿地回盯著雄一，龍也也在思考著，不想跟九重天屈服，但他自己也明知道動物要修成靈性不易，一直未被點化也容易出岔子，再不情願，也只能點頭。

『話說在頭，我是絕對不會顧他們的』這才湊近兩隻依偎在一起的動物，龍也蹲下身來，感受到從兩隻動物身上傳來的靈力。  
『就讓他們自生自滅』雄一承諾著，龍也扭頭睨著雄一，從裡面讀懂了堅定，然後才將視線放回在兩隻動物之上。

呼息著自己靛藍色的專注，讓意念化成現實，在掌心形成了兩顆閃著淡藍的鬼火，分別靠在斑馬和蝙蝠的額前，讓鬼火竄進去。

山鳴地動，仙氣在此刻猛烈地撞擊著，呼嘯著巨風勾動古木參天，龍也等待著如暴風雨一樣的景象在自己面前散去，斑馬和蝙蝠仍在，卻淺淡地現出兩個身高不一的人影，穿著素雅長衣的小孩，約莫十歲左右的樣子，他們像從沉睡中被喚醒過來，緩慢地張開眼睛，長得比較矮的小孩十分清秀，像個女孩子一樣靈敏可愛；長得較高的那個帶點非純種的感覺，髮色甚至和龍也一樣，帶點亞麻感。

『嗯……你就叫大我吧』雄一朝著較矮小的身影說，『你就叫……』  
『JESSE』龍也在旁邊插話。  
『誒？這是什麼字？』雄一不解，龍也看見兩個小傢伙已經點化完成，便搖著扇走回屋內。  
『沒什麼，就突然覺得應該叫這個名字』

JESSE眨了眨眼睛，點點頭表示接受，雄一讓他們站起來一起到屋內，安排他們的住處，JESSE自然地牽起了大我的手，怯生地走向未知的大宅，雄一跟在他們後面，溫和地笑著，看見他們的親密，不曉得為何，想起了又回到大廳裡悠然自得的龍也。

「……嗄！」從遠古的夢裡一下子驚蟄而起，彷彿睡了很長的時間，也不過一瞬，大我從把眼睛張開的一刻腦袋就完全地清醒過來，就似沒有睡著一樣，他看了看在旁邊睡著打呼嚕的樹，心裡發悶為何自己會夢見這些陳年舊事。

勾起了剛被點化時的那些回憶讓他感到心情燥窒，還居然看見龍也了卻只是讓自己更加難過，他以為自己已經對那些算得上是『童年』的回憶沒甚在意，只是沒想到記憶都塵封在他的夢裡面，依然清晰可見。

起床摸了摸手機，發現是早上八點，也差不多是上課的時候，於是大我這便起了床，猜想著JESSE和北斗醒過來了沒有，要不要冒個險去敲敲門，不過要是又沒有人回應，自己連換洗的衣服也沒辦法拿出來，想在上課前先跑去洗個澡的計劃也會大失預算，一整天下來黏糊也讓自己不舒服。

「啊，我吵醒你了嗎？」正在思考要怎麼辦的時候，門卻被打開了，北斗攝手攝腳走進來，對上了大我之後，一臉歉意地問道。  
「……不，我剛好起了床」大我說，搖搖頭，忍不住去看北斗頸間一晚過後還是鮮明帶著暗紅的吻痕，像是偷窺了別人的隱私，又不自在地別過臉去，「樹，該醒來了」

和北斗的氣氛似乎在看見他和JESSE堂而皇之的祕密中被僵住，大我有點兒尷尬，於是伸手拍打著樹的肩，想讓他起來救救自己，其實自己是可以直接回去的，北斗回來了表示JESSE也該醒過來了，大概有人應門，可是昨晚是樹照顧了自己，又……發生了那種事，要是自己直接連招呼也不打便離開好像說不過去。

「樹……樹－－」樹一動不動，老樣子睡得深沉，要不是有著呼吸起伏，大我倒真的以為樹是死了還是昏了過去，沒好氣地繼續拍打著，沒想到這輩子的樹這麼愛睡覺。  
「你這樣叫他他起不了床的啦」北斗本來在收拾著去換洗的衣服，聽見大我如斯溫文爾雅地喚著樹起床，忍不住提醒著。  
「誒？」  
「他本來就很難才能叫起床，最近更加厲害，都直接睡到中午以後才能醒過來」

回應著大我疑問的表情，北斗放下衣服，又走了過來，直接粗暴地一下拉開樹身上的被子，再架起樹強迫他站著，可是樹猶如一個完全失去意識的人一樣，不僅沒有北斗期待中醒著站起來的能力，甚至還在打著呼嚕，彷彿跟北斗完全活在兩個世界裡面，半點兒醒來的預兆都沒有。

「我平常都是這樣才能把他叫起來上課」看見大我吃驚的表情，北斗解釋著，抬著樹一陣子覺得累了，樹又一直沒醒過來將整個人的重量壓在自己上，他表示極度無奈卻又習以為常，於是將樹扔回床上，樹翻了個身，又再睡夢正好。  
「樹……一直都是這樣？」心中狐疑，大我低聲問道。  
「嗯……最近是比較反常的啦，之前我用這種方法都可以把他吵醒的－－我也有讓他注意一下出席率，可是他就完全起不來」北斗完全對樹的異常束手無策，也只能嘴上說說，他拿著換洗的衣服，正想離開的時候，大我遲疑著把他叫停。  
「吶，北斗」  
「嗯？」

「我跟你換房，好不？」

說著完全不像是大我會說的話讓北斗大吃一驚，他怔在門邊，思考著大我這是說真的還是別有用意，但看見大我的表情嚴肅，又不像在生自己的氣。

「呃……京本，昨晚是我……不好，那個－－我保證沒有下一次」說起來也是自己先不對，因為自己留宿在JESSE房間裡，結果讓大我被迫來到樹的房間休息，今早進來的時候大我甚至坐在樹的床邊，北斗猜想，大概是自己平常就有潔廦，樹不敢讓他直接睡自己的床，讓北斗更加內疚。  
「不，」雖然告誡過JESSE，不過大我也清楚明白這種無可奈何的失控感，提到北斗，就更加沒有責怪的餘地了，大我馬上否定了北斗的自責，「你跟JESSE在一起，換房不是更方便麼？反正我又不介意」

誠然，換房之後，方便了JESSE和北斗的相處，自己也不用那麼唐突又尷尬。

「可是……」北斗還是覺得自己麻煩了大我，一再推卻，大我似乎是心意已決，徑自先走一步離開房間。  
「今晚下課之後，我就將東西放到這邊，你在你方便的時候隨便放過來就好」說罷，大我便離開了北斗和樹的房間，北斗想著要不要傳一下訊息問問JESSE意見，可是又想既然大我都說明白了，那麼倒不如接受大我的好意，至少正如大我所想，既然他不介意的話，換房之後像昨晚一樣的尷尬情況也可以避免了。

大我在宿舍房裡努力地整理著自己的物品，扔掉一些不太需要的筆記和無聊的小物品，來到人間界的日子不長，可是日積月累的東西還挺多的，收拾著的時候大我在想，現今這個時代跟以前真的差太遠了，科技一日千里，要什麼就可以有什麼，甚至大約幾百年或是幾千年之後，連自己都不再需要了。

那麼，大概連跟樹的宿命，也可以完結了。

拿著做報告時的草稿，大我不禁輕輕嘆息，再將沒用的廢紙放在回收分類的那邊上。

「我說啊……大我你這不就是生我的氣麼？」JESSE坐在大我的後面，看著他將東西整理分類，他怯懦地試探問道，大我一直沒怎麼理會他，下課回來就一直在收拾著自己的物品，好一陣子之後JESSE才知道，原來大我和北斗私下協議好要換房了。

能跟北斗同一間房固然是求之不得，可是自己從小就跟大我膩在一起，自己都沒介意大我常常去找樹，大我居然為了北斗要離開自己了，人間界……果然是會令人改變呢，難怪師傅就告訴過他們不要太常到人間界蹓躂，以免失去靈性。

雖然說，是自己過份先的啦，不過情到濃時，又……怎能說大我回來了馬上把褲子穿回去讓北斗離開呢－－

「我都跟你道歉了，你還是不肯原諒我嗎－－」

JESSE在後面說得委屈並悶悶不樂，大我聽多了覺得厭煩，回頭過去卻對上了JESSE苦瓜的一張臉，又覺得氣不下去了於是偷笑了出來。

「你笑了！笑了就是原諒我了對吧？」JESSE反應激動，馬上跑了過來，大我再度揚起笑意，沒有反對這種說法，然後繼續低頭去收拾東西，摺疊著一件件衣服，「吶，你都原諒我了，為什麼還要換房」  
「換了房，你跟北斗不是更方便麼？」大我問得輕鬆平常，倒是JESSE先不習慣，臉都紅起來了。  
「我……我們……那個……不換房也沒關係啊－－」雖然跟北斗同一間房這個選擇相當誘人，可是要讓自己離開一直在身邊的大我也讓JESSE覺得自己像極了見色忘義的無情之人，這個抉擇不易，JESSE還是希望大我能保持既往的相處方式。

「我換房才不是為了你們兩個」

從一堆堆的物品中站了起來，大我直白地說，雙眼對著JESSE的疑惑，大我倏地正色。

「誒？」  
「我問你，你還記得我們來這裡的原因嗎？」估計這傢伙過於享受人間界帶來的刺激和快樂了，早將事情放在一邊忘光。  
「自、自然記得！！」說謊。  
「北斗今早跟我說，樹最近都起不來」沒太在意JESSE忘記任務的本質，反正本來就是自己說要來，JESSE算是放心不下，才跟了過來。

畢竟，這也是樹跟自己的宿命。

「起不來……？」  
「並不是那種賴床所以起不來，是完全處於昏死狀態的起不來，北斗在我面前試著叫樹起床，完全把樹拖出床了，樹還是紋風不動」大我將眉頭靠攏一點，深鎖了憂心忡忡。  
「典型中了魔障的症狀呢」JESSE此時也少有地放下了活脫開朗的樣子，換上認真思索，他喃喃地說。  
「必須要加快找出魔藏匿的地點……不然的話－－」

就永遠沒辦法醒過來了。

JESSE不忍心把這話說出口，看著大我無比憂愁的臉，突然有一刻，他好像終究明白了為什麼大我一直提醒自己，不要靠近北斗。

一邊是山神，一邊是人。

交纏了命數，終究只能是一個宿命。

「所以，我才換房的，在樹身邊，大概可以找到更多線索吧？」之前一直只是在樹身邊作為同學，選修了樹所有的課堂，可是畢竟這輩子人類活動的範圍太多，結果浪費了時間也沒找到什麼線索，是自己天真了。  
「你常常在他身邊……不痛苦麼？」JESSE悄聲問道，像敲響了大我心中某道傷痕，大我一言不發，搖搖頭。

「我……早已習慣」

強撐笑靨，大我看進JESSE此刻變得複雜的眼底內，狠地擊中了JESSE的內心。

「但我不想……JESSE跟我一樣難受」


	7. Chapter 7

７

佛說，百年修得同船渡，千年修得共枕眠，有一個女子，在廟會上遇見了傾心的對象，可是廟會人海茫茫，女子難以靠近，只能眼白看著對象在人群中失去身影。及後，女子每天都向佛苦苦哀求，求佛給她一個機會再見男子一面，佛說，若是女子能放棄現在所有，包括家人和幸福的生活，並再修煉五百年，方能再見該男子一面，女子一口答應。

於是女子變成了一塊石頭，躺在荒野郊外，四百多年來風吹雨打，苦不堪言，女子默默等待，終於在第五百年，某採石隊前往女子所在的荒蕪之地，將女子所變的石頭採走，打造成城內石橋上的護欄。石橋建成，變成石頭的女子居然就看見了五百年來一直等待的朝思驀想！男子行色匆匆，似有急事，很快便走過了石橋，殊不知變成石頭的女子正對她發出炙熱的期待。

希望落空了，女子甚至連碰一下心儀的男子也不得，於是又再向佛祈求，至少能碰男子一下，佛說，必須再修煉五百年，才可以有那個機會，女子再度答應。

這次，女子變成了一棟大樹，在熙來攘往的官路上默然佇立，女子每天不停地期待，又不停地失落，看見一個個風塵僕僕的人都像她傾心之人，卻只是換來無盡的失望。於是女子的心平靜了，等到第五百年的最後一天，女子知道他終究會出現，卻失去了當初等待的激動，他來了，還是帶張那張俊美的臉穿著淨色長衣，這次，他並沒有一閃而過。

天氣太熱了，於是男子坐在女子變成的大樹下，利用樹蔭乘涼，閉上眼睛休息。女子碰到他了，千年以來的相思未能訴說，只能化作緊靠的樹椏，為他擋去毒辣的太陽。男子只是小睡片刻，便又站起來往正事走去，離去前伸手感激地摸了摸樹幹，便頭也不回。

佛又出現了，佛說，若是她想成為男子的妻子，還得修煉，女子想了想，搖頭，女子問佛，男子現在的妻子，是不是也像她一樣苦苦修煉過，佛點頭。女子再道，她明白了愛一個人，卻不必執拗，緣份得來不易，珍惜當下即可。

『所以說，你們讀懂故事中的意思了麼？』教育未來山神的日課每天在龍也的大宅中適時進行，雄一坐在院子裡，從盛開的櫻花樹下拉出幾張木椅便絮絮不休，年幼的大我跟JESSE似懂非懂，故事吸引，可是還是不明白當中的意思，『對你們來說還是太難了嗎－－」

看著大我和JESSE輕搖的頭和茫無頭緒的眼神，雄一嘆息，將視線移到坐在大廳裡悠閒地乘涼的龍也身上，龍也正閉目養神，托著一邊的腮幫子，微微鼓起的臉頰襯起了他的白皙，豐厚的一臉朱唇不自覺地嘟起來，花瓣的粉色飄送著墜落的無聲之風，淡然地覆蓋了視野，安靜的大宅裡就只有自己講課的聲音，間中夾雜著JESSE不專心地主動向大我搭話的耳語，粉色的天際劃過長久以來的心動，讓雄一看花了眼睛。

也許是感受到雄一的注視，龍也猛地張開了雙眼。

心拍一漏，雄一連忙別開眼睛，重新放在大我和JESSE身上。

『他們這麼小這種道理說了也不懂，倒不如多練習如何運用靈力』大約是坐得久了，龍也拖著長衣信步走來，在雄一的額前以指尖彈了一下，卻落在雄一的心頭形成顫抖，『你們倆個，把靈力化成現實給我看看』

冷淡地指了指大我跟JESSE，不習慣龍也的冷漠，大我和JESSE一下子緊張起來，不知所措地看著雄一，待雄一從跟龍也不自覺的身體接觸裡回過神來的時候，他蹙蹙眉。

『他們還沒辦法控制自如，你這種要求也太困難了』才到龍也大宅修煉不過百年，連人形裡也還帶著動物時的影子尾隨其後，龍也卻要求他們將意念成形，著實是越級挑戰。  
『像你這樣慢慢講道理也不曉得要多久才能讓他們學會自如了，對了，我餓了，你還不去做點吃的？』反駁了雄一在循循善誘上的溫吞，龍也乾脆說著更實在的要求。  
『……你倒真不客氣」雄一有點兒不滿意他在做正事，龍也卻是東拉西扯讓他做其他事情。  
『我也去！師傅！』JESSE聽見可以離開一下課堂，便主動地跟了上去，雄一點點頭表示准許，大我看見JESSE離開了，想跟著上去又忍不住回頭看了看一臉冰冷的龍也。

雖然知道龍也才是大宅的主人，也是點化自己和JESSE的尊師，可是面對龍也這張永遠看不透的臉，相較之下，大我總找不到跟龍也相處的方法。

『你過來』阻止了大我也意欲離開的身影，龍也說，大我明顯地顫了顫大概是懼怕，龍也卻帶著大我走到櫻花樹下的背面，讓大我跟自己一下蹲下了身子，『看』

指尖對著一棵蕃茄樹，上面小小的像初生萌芽，就只有小顆青中透黃的結在上面，是還沒有成熟起來的蕃茄。大我看見是自己喜愛的蕃茄便亮起了雙眼，他走過去，碰了碰那些果實，龍也在後面輕笑，大我不解地回望著。

『用靈力可以趕快讓它們成熟起來』說著，將自己的手碰在其中一顆小蕃茄上，傳遞意念，淡藍的光閃現著，龍也將小蕃茄摘下來，紅艷欲滴又飽滿，將小蕃茄遞給大我，大我高興地一口吞下，舌尖感受著帶點涼意的鮮甜，『到你試試看了』

龍也站起來，看著大我，大我猶豫著不敢伸手探向蕃茄樹的其他果實，好一會兒，他才扭妮不安地回頭看著龍也。

『JESSE會……我……不會』龍也當然是知道的，JESSE展現靈性上的天份顯然比大我的出色，不到八十年便已經有能力將意念成形，化作通紅的光影放在手中，大我卻是到了快百年也辦不到，光念常在手上一閃即逝，雄一不想他們各自著急，於是沒有特別迫他們在靈力上的訓練，總是念著他們修煉日子長了，自然會懂。

情緒有點兒低落地唸著，大我將頭垂下，龍也的長睫毛眨著，盯著這內儉的小傢伙，於是再度蹲下身來，拉起了大我的手伸向蕃茄樹。

將大我的手攤開來，放在未熟的果實正下方。

『集中意識，將感覺凝聚在指尖』龍也呼嘯捲過令人默靜的氣場，將櫻花樹的範圍都包圍起來，花瓣滯在半空中像未落下的櫻雨，淡然的聲線透徹地鑽進大我的心裡面，似被喚醒的靈魂，『沒辦法做到的話可以試著閉上眼睛，更易於集中精神』

大我聽著龍也的指示，閉上眼睛，感受到靜止的空氣中屬於龍也的靈感，像溫熱的太陽滲進心頭裡，他努力集中，專注呼吸著將氣息放在手內。

『想像你要做的事情，加快物種成熟的時間』龍也的聲音步步迫近，突然屬於龍也的氣息都消散在耳邊，大我睜開眼睛，流動的櫻花花瓣再度垂憐飄落，又能聽見山頭裡鳥獸鳴叫的自然之美，粉紅的光火在手中包圍著一顆全熟的小蕃茄，『你成功了』

龍也滿意一笑，大我將光線收回來，默念著專注，粉紅之光又再度出現在手中，他能控制自己的靈力了！於是揚起雀躍的眼神，回看著龍也。

『龍也，我成功了！！！』大我笑著說，龍也以同樣熾熱的微笑回看著他，大我將小蕃茄放在龍也的手裡，龍也意會，忍不住露出更為寵溺而害羞的笑臉。  
『那麼以後這棵蕃茄樹就歸你管，可不要在我的家養死了，我會很丟臉』

咳了幾聲正色，龍也又換上平常冷淡的臉，大我點點頭，滿心歡喜，再度伸手探向蕃茄樹，又以靈力弄出了兩顆被催化的果實。

『我要給師傅和JESSE吃！』眼看著大我興奮地跑向雄一和JESSE困惑的臉，龍也低頭一笑，又走回大廳坐著等待吃飯。

用膳結束，大我和JESSE互相測驗著靈力的各種形態，在院子裡玩得不亦樂乎，雄一收拾著碗盤，看見龍也輕微嘴角上揚地看著大我和JESSE，忍不住笑著反問。

『又說不顧他們的？』起初明明是一臉抗拒，還是忍不住放在心上，為大我遲遲無法凝聚靈力感到著急吧？  
『誰說要顧他們了？我只是分配工作給他！』龍也說著反話，雄一聽出來了卻沒有反駁，看著龍也羞澀又不服輸的臉，忍不住展出笑意。

初嚐靈力的運用讓大我沖昏了頭腦，一下子跟JESSE玩得太亢奮，靈力閃爍著體力不支，大我一下子連人形也沒辦法維持，倏地變回了一隻蝙蝠。

『師傅——大我變回蝙蝠了！！』這麼多年才也算是見怪不怪，JESSE朝著雄一喊道。  
『我就說你們需要控制運用靈力！』雄一沒好氣地說，JESSE小心翼翼地從地上將大我拾起來放在手裡，再交到雄一裡，雄一這便將大我帶回他的房間裡，在大我筋疲力竭昏睡過去之前，瞧見了雄一沒好氣的表情，和遠處龍也掩不住的笑靨。

那時，大我以為這種生活將會一直持續著。

「咇咇咇咇——」

鬧鐘在安靜的空間中猛地響徹整間睡房，大我馬上便張開了眼睛，摸索著時鐘並將它關掉，強迫自己坐起來，甩甩腦袋，可是腦內屬於小時候的記憶仍然清晰可見，他深呼吸著讓自己不要在意情緒，甚至讓悲傷失控。

「早安，KYOMO」樹的聲音淡淡地在昏暗的房間裡傳來，著實把大我嚇了一跳，大我沒想到樹居然比自己早起床，甚至聽不到他的鬧鐘鈴聲。  
「哇啊！早、早安，樹」大我吃驚著，稍稍穩定好思緒，又很快回復到平常的靜謐，他說，「你起得好早啊」

樹還是坐在床上，就只有手機的螢幕透著光透亮了他疲憊的臉，雙眼通紅的在滑著手機。

「不，我……睡不著」樹低喃著，同時大我也打開了房間的燈，他聽見樹的苦惱，怔了怔然後回頭看著他。  
「睡不著？」忍不住走向樹，他坐在樹的床上，就正好在他的旁邊，樹這才放下了手機，雙眼滿佈著紅筋對上了大我憂心的視線。  
「嗯……有時候是完全起不來，有時候就是完全睡不著……好麻煩哦——」樹抱怨著軟弱，明知道自己的身體肯定是發生了什麼事情，可是完全不曉得是什麼，這種不確定性讓他感到煩躁而憂慮，但又什麼都不能做。

大我沒說話，因為他不曉得要如何在樹不發現真相的情況下告訴他事實，他伸手探向樹的頭頂，溫柔地摸著，樹順從地閉上了眼睛，這種被誰寵在手上疼愛的感覺讓自己覺得好像回到了某種時光，帶著熟悉的感覺。

「你……不是說要多點時間麼？」樹輕聲問道，大我摸著樹頭頂的手頓了頓，又繼續摸著。  
「我又沒做什麼……」大我淡淡地表示，樹閉著眼睛，看不見自己頭頂上漾起細微粉色的光，大我一直摸著，直至樹倒在自己的懷裡面。

只是權宜之計，樹的情況越來越嚴重了，可自己還是不曉得魔到底藏匿在哪裡了，著急也對於事情完全沒有幫助，大我安靜地一直輕撫著樹的頭髮，按捺心跳與擔憂，直至聽見了樹平靜的呼吸，也帶著自己心情漸漸平伏下來。

待樹在中午從睡夢中醒過來的時候，樹發現自己是睡倒在大我的懷裡，二人一起躺在自己的床上睡得安穩，髮絲輕地隨著大我的呼吸而起伏著，長長的眼睫毛悄悄地抖顫起來，很久沒像今天睡得安穩且沒有那些奇怪的夢，精神變得抖擻起來了，他馬上洗了把臉，才回到房間了，主動戳了戳大我想喚他起床；大我被弄之後只是翻了個身，不情願地抓了抓自己的頭，卻又把臉埋在枕頭裡。

「都中午了……KYOMO」樹輕輕地笑得寵溺，大我又翻了個身，平躺著緩緩睜開了雙眼，甫映入眼簾，就是樹帶笑的一雙彎眼眸，好看的眼紋攀在臉上有一種天然的親近感，大我抿了抿下唇，將臉轉到枕頭的另一邊。

未等自己張著眼睛思考妥當，樹這便壓了上來，在靠近自己的地方吐著氣，帶薄荷的清新不令人討厭，大我這便動彈不得，更甚的是心臟開始亂跳起來。

記住太多的事情，果然還是讓自己變得混亂起來。

「你……幹嘛？」大我故作冷淡，想要無視樹在自己耳邊吐著氣的挑逗，樹聽出了不安的扭動，吃吃地笑起來。  
「我有沒有告訴過你，我還挺喜歡看見別人咬唇的」

直白的露骨是過去記憶中不存在的，這種下流的說話居然也在大我的心裡面敲著動搖，大我下意識又咬了咬嘴唇，樹這便用指尖按住了他的嘴唇，溫熱的指腹摩蹭著柔軟，在大我心裡擦出了花火，樹勾起嘴角，放開了他。

「要是在晚上，我就不能保證可以給你時間了」樹笑笑說，大我自然地搔了搔頭髮，從樹的床上站了起來走向洗手間，止住了那顆在猛跳的心，刷牙的時候，腦裡面不自覺在重播著剛剛樹跟自己的說話，他不禁悄悄地嘆了口無聲的氣，宿命到底是宿命。

過於靠近樹，結果無論是什麼樣子的樹，都讓他無意識地交纏，然後心動，接著愛上。

每一輩子，樹的每一輩子，都這樣。

不一樣的是，樹不一定每一輩子都眼裡有他，可他每輩子都在等待和陪伴。

各種身份，各種角色，各種小心機地湊過去。

「課都上完了，我們今天蹺掉了一整天的課」等到大我梳洗冷靜後回到房間，樹已經換好了平常外出的衣服，他滑著手機，眼角捎了捎大我，自顧自地說。  
「啊……嗯」對於山神來說這種課堂是沒什麼意思的，全部蹺掉也沒關係，反正大我的目的就是想留在樹身邊做調查，大我不太在意地說。  
「要不，我們出去走走吧」樹提議道，大我從衣櫃拿出了外出的衣服，點點頭。  
「有想去的地方？」

整天留在大學和宿舍裡也是無聊，到外面走走也是不錯的選擇，大我想著，直接脫下了上衣，才剛將衣服掛到身上，又覺得今天想穿別的，於是脫了下來，光著身子在翻找著衣櫃。

「吶」樹無聲無息地靠近了自己，大我被嚇倒，再度吐息在耳邊，甚至貼了上去帶來一陣濕潤，大我顫了顫，不安地輕力想推開樹，樹沒有勉強，站直了身子，「你跟JESSE同一間房的時候，都這樣嗎？」

指尖滑過大我的上身，在大我身上留下搔癢感，大我閃避著，意圖解釋。

「男生……不都這樣麼」  
「可是，他，喜歡男生」勾上大我的下巴，樹將嘴唇貼了上來，大我不太自然地接受著樹的吻，卻又覺得此時若是躲開也很奇怪，直至樹單方面將自己放開，「而你，也喜歡男生」  
「我跟JESSE一起長大」大我悄聲說，還是隨便拉了件衣服套上去，阻隔斷樹的醋意。  
「我倒不知道」是初次聽見的事情，樹歪了歪頭想起來，他其實對於JESSE和大我的記憶還是不完整的。  
「所以……你擔心的事情，不會發生」

再度推了推樹，大我便從書桌上收拾著自己的手機跟銀包，樹意識到大我已經準備好了，這才趕快拿好自己的東西一同離開。

「所以，我們要去哪裡？」在車站等著公交車，大我忍不住問道，這裡路線挺多，好幾輛車來了，樹都沒有上車。  
「啊，是這輛了」

驀地牽住了大我的手，樹從善如流地將大我的手收納在自己手裡面，十指扣緊地拉著大我跑上公交車，這樣迅速的接近讓大我喚起了劇烈的心跳，卻不敢甩開樹的手，即使在上車之後，兩個人並排地坐在一起。

樹的手，有種莫名的吸引力，是種新鮮的感覺，是過去沒有哪一輩子曾經感受到的真切，透過溫度將情感投放在大我的心頭裡面，這裡，是個煥然一新的時代。

大我沒有放開，似乎樹也不想放手，一邊跟大我聊著天，一邊牽著，甚至說到激動處的時也拉著大我的手動來動去，大我緊張起來，聽見自己撲通的敏感，卻在眼內揮不走樹的笑盈。

「樹」不曉得樹在說什麼話題興奮得手舞足蹈，看進樹靈魂深處的大我倏地叫了叫他的名字。  
「嗯？」

樹喉間發出聲音表示疑問，大我眨了眨眼睛，看著那被牽住的手，低婉地微笑起來。

我……還是喜歡你。

即使每一輩子。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instagram: ju.ri.1101  
> 多多找我聊天哦!

８

黃昏下的海面閃著金光璀璨，像魚鱗一樣若隱若現，旁邊只有情侶幾對羨煞旁人，寧靜的下午讓樹有種逃課的罪惡感，同時又感到心情雀躍，牽住大我的手扣緊指間，所有事情都是極美好的，他們坐在海邊的堤壩上，脫下的鞋子放在旁邊，兩人垂懸著雙腳聽著海浪前後搖擺，沒有太多的說話，甚至有種停頓時空的錯覺。

「為什麼來海邊了？」良久的沉默後，大我問道，住在山上的他不常看見這樣一望無際的大海，即使常到人間界亂晃，只要樹所在的地方不接近大海，他就不會看得見，所以在下公交車之後，看見樹將自己帶到一個陌生的環境，自己還是滿驚喜的。  
「嗯……不知道呢」

要是自己說單純是因為想找個機會牽一牽大我的手確定心意，所以隨便衝上一輛公交車好像顯得太遜，於是樹故作神祕，裝作一時失神的無辜，大我聽見了，垂下眼瞼揚起未知的笑意，主動靠近樹，將頭枕在他的肩膀上。

「我住的地方，沒有海，所以今天可以來到海邊，我還挺高興的」大我細語著輕聲，樹望著大海，眼角又捎到大學附近的那座佇立的山，心裡像被誰勾扯一樣，竟是拉動了思緒。  
「KYOMO住的地方，是怎樣的地方？」

想知道更多，想了解更多，想尋找那段失去的記憶。

這本來，是樹開始在意大我的原因。

可是，樹此刻的提問，卻只因為他想將全部的大我，都可以掌握在手心裡去擁有。

「嗯……」聽見難於啟齒的問題，大我怔然，思索一陣子，停頓著支吾才開始說起來，「我住的地方，有很多樹、花草，各種的小動物－－」

閉上眼睛，似乎就可以回去，墜進黑暗，帶著樹回到那熟悉的山頭。

「聽起上是很郊外的地方呢」

吹拂著靜謐的海風，輕柔而讓人心擴神怡，大我聽著海浪浩淼，又傾聽風聲婆娑，樹的說話像是從很遠很遠的地方飄泊而來，駐進他的心裡，從遠古開始，一直停足沒有離開。

「這裡本來就是由陸地、山跟海組成的，變的是這裡才對」大我說著莫名，卻像把帶著祕密的鑰匙，扭開了樹的迷思。  
「KYOMO……」

你是誰？樹本想這樣問，可在說話來到唇邊時，又硬生吞下。

你為什麼總是出現在我的夢裡？

看著大我閉上眼睛的恬淡，心裡縱是千百個問題，樹都不忍心直問出口，問問題是件困難的事情，因為隨著答案，可能會得到，又或是失去。

他心動了大我，他不忍心撕破這奇幻的記憶。

「嗯？」聽見樹在叫自己，大我將頭從樹的肩上拉回來，坐直了身子睜著眼睛，扭頭回望著樹，樹的眼底裡透滿情意，濃烈得可以把自己吞噬，樹沒有往下說，他一點一點地靠攏過來，大我知道他要做什麼了，於是沒有閃避，他開始習慣了，習慣了這輩子的田中樹。

聽著海風接吻是極浪漫的，這個時代的人是直白的，即使是他與他，都可以在陽光碰得到的地方表達心意，樹的嘴唇很柔軟，大概也跟記憶中的一樣，不過被海風吹了一陣子帶點透心的冰涼，樹跟自己牽著手，就只有嘴唇相依，空氣隨著大我猛跳的心而停滯了，時間像是永恆地止在這一刻的甜蜜，樹的心臟也跳得厲害，從沒有試過這種悸動，竟是讓人如此不知所措，在面對大我的時候，往昔所有挑逗的法則都像不管用一樣，總帶著一絲絲失之交臂的恐懼。

停頓一會兒的貼近，樹把大我放開，又重新封住那張輕顫的嘴唇，這次，親吻是帶強佔的霸道了，他想得到更多，更多屬於大我的東西，舌尖鑽進去沒有手下留情，在彼此都清醒的情況下大我感到羞赧，怯生而不適應地微啟朱唇，自己的舌尖輕竄著，直至觸碰了樹的濕潤。

濕潤勾動著心跳的情絲，在彼此的心裡不自覺地萌芽成長，直至可以掩蓋一整個森林，糾纏著交換氣息，樹再度稍稍放開，又鑽進更深入的地方，恣意吸吮著大我的甜美，屬於大我那種獨特的香氣在自己的舌尖散開，迷亂了自己的心智，於是變得野蠻而充滿慾望，樹放開了大我的手，改而將大我緊摟在懷裡，幾乎想將大我鑲嵌在自己的體內；舌頭掃過大我嘴裡的每一處，每下均讓大我顫抖著渾身的期待和興奮，浪潮飄送耳邊，再刻劃在心上，大我因為熱吻而臉上缺氧泛紅，在受不了的一刻放開樹的索求，拉出銀絲卻只是讓自己更加面紅心跳。

樹看著大我透紅的臉，心裡覺得可愛極了，於是伸手以指腹磨蹭著唇上點瀉的情愫，大我輕微躲開，想以手擋住樹明目張膽讓他傾心的細緻，樹卻是一下子便抓住自己的手，再收納在掌心內疼愛。

「我可以叫你大我嗎？」樹問道，平常不過的親近，卻在大我的心裡彷如投下炸彈一樣，泛起無數的漣漪，千百世以來的層層交纏，最終還是走進同一個死胡同。

大我－－

我叫大我－－

大我－－

大我。

可以叫你大我嗎？－－

「不行嗎？」看見大我頓住了回答，樹才意識到可能是自己太著急了，又想起那些紛擾的夢，夢中一聲聲大我，他望著大我，低聲透出不安。  
「不，大我就好」樹的聲音驚醒了自己的錯綜，大我扯起笑容，搖頭。

『大我，跟某個人，擁有一種至死不渝的宿命，是件很可怕的事情』

在腦海裡，某個人的說話聲淡然響起來，敲醒了自己的心門。

而大我終究還是理解到可怕的地方在哪裡了。

可怕在，我擁有無盡的時間，而你卻不是。

一世又一世，交纏命數，我望著你的靈魂不斷轉生，卻我只能永遠待在你身邊匆匆數十載，也許更少，便不得不放手。

一世，再一世，再下一世。

「沒想到這裡看見的星星居然這麼多」在海邊一直無所事事待著，初次約會樹卻顯得有點兒措手不及，一直待到吃晚飯的時候也只是在附近的餐廳隨便解決，晚飯過後二人便決定回去了；車站在入夜後人煙稀少，夏天大概就快要到了吧？蟋蟀蟬鳴在背後的草叢悄然響著，整個地方就只有樹跟大我兩個人等著班次疏落的公交車，他們坐在車站裡，抬頭望著沒有盡頭的夜色，閃爍的星光意外地繁多。  
「山裡可以看見更多」

大我直率地表示，光害在城市裡變得嚴重起來，是以前的大我所未能預計的，放眼望去，星塵都在人造的光線裡變得黯然失色，好不容易走到來海邊，才能看見更多，大我輕嘆口氣，還不及自己在山裡看見的百分之一。

「山裡？大我有爬夜山的喜好嗎？」樹沒有在意大我不小心說漏嘴的自身，以為大我是在說他以前夜裡爬山的經歷，好奇眼前這個似乎不喜歡運動的大我，沒想到居然也爬過夜山，「跟大學一起去的？」

還是覺得大我沒可能有這種習慣，忍不住又追問起來。

「啊……嗯，跟大學去的」大我也心知道自己似乎說了不該說的話，幾許停頓便同意了樹的猜想。

謊話是一個接一個，這個時代比過去都要複雜，他已經找不到如何才能單純地跟樹相處而交換真心，時間不斷地推進，這個地方的發展眨眼又轉變，大我是知道的，終有一天，宿命將會走到盡頭。

山在，他就在。

山不在，他也就終將消失。

終有一天，這裡會消失在時間的洪流裡，也許是出於自然的反噬，也可能是來自人類的放棄，但所指向的結果都只有一個：他跟樹的宿命，最後還是會迎來了結局。

樹的靈魂不在了，他就沒辦法找到樹的轉世。

那麼，他就只能在記憶裡才能瞧見樹的身影一幕幕。

「那幾顆特別明亮的是北斗七星，」大我指著夜空中最閃爍的那些星火，「夏天近了，可以看到大三角，瞧，就是這些，天鵝座什麼的組成……」接著說下來，樹順著大我指尖所指的方向，聽著大我熱心的說明。  
「大我對於星星很了解？」樹聽著，又問道。  
「嗯……也不算是」指著星宿的手垂了下來，大我哽住嘴邊，沒有把話全說出來。

千萬年過去，似乎就只有天上從未巨變，依舊閃亮如昨日，恆古而來的光線映進眼內是安心，安心了身邊的變化，大我眨著微笑，又將視線重新放在樹上，卻發現樹正含笑望著自己，眼內又是驚喜。

「我不知道……大我原來這麼喜愛大自然」全新的大我，他所不了解的大我，總是讓樹心跳莫名。  
「人類……應該跟大自然好好相處」羞澀著樹的注視，大我說出了真心話，可是卻擦過樹的耳邊，老生常談沒有放在心上，沒有記憶的樹並不了解這句話的重要性。  
「那麼……大我會不會跟我好好相處？」挑逗著大我的羞怯，樹又想話題扯到別處，大我輕笑起來。  
「我總是跟你好好相處」

每一輩子都是。

今後也是－－

要是，

我們還有今後的話。

「我記得你好像說過要多一點時間」

樹洗澡過後還在擦著頭髮，被漂染過的受損髮絲結成一團不易吹乾，他努力地用毛巾將它們解開來，沒想到大我這便走了過來，溫柔而細膩地幫自己用毛巾輕輕地擦著，再拿起了吹風機仔細地替樹吹乾著；樹看見大我這麼主動，也讓著他不太熟諳地替自己吹著頭髮，大我小心翼翼地避開樹的耳朵，怕燙傷了他，指尖隨意地在樹的髮間翻動著，若即若離又貼近。

頭髮吹乾了，大我想離開樹，卻被樹一把抓住了手往前拉，自己跌倒在樹的背上，形成一種環抱的感覺，樹從大我手上接過吹風機，隨便地放回在桌上，然後繼續緊緊地抓著大我不放，大我的頭就貼在自己肩上，轉頭過去就是大我變得通紅的耳窩，樹在上面吹著氣，大我掙扎起來。

「我……只是替你吹了個頭髮！」大我反駁著，樹呵呵地笑了起來，從椅子上站了起來，轉身又緊握著大我的手，然後將大我一抱入懷。  
「你的時間……到底是多久？」雖然就只是一兩天之間的事情，可是在確定心意之後，樹覺得連等待多一秒也算困難。

大我任由自己被樹包圍，放肆自己去吸取來自樹的溫暖，他閉上眼睛，千百世的死胡同，屬於他們的宿命，只有他自己才知道的糾纏。

「那些時間……剛剛結束了」

低喃著，樹在上方聽著模糊不清，一愣，然後揚著掩不住的笑臉。放開了緊抱的身影，樹牽著手帶大我坐在自己的床上，外面月明星晞，房間內蔓延著一種蔽月羞花的旖旎感，華月倒映在夜色中，不遠方的山脈連綿安靜，樹和大我彼此凝視，對望久了，大我忐忑地下意識又咬了咬自己的下唇，樹見狀，又將指腹放在上面。

「別咬了，再咬……我要忍耐不住了」悄聲吐話，在大我的心裡勾了魂魄，大我眨去緊張，抓緊著樹的指尖，伸出舌尖，舔了一下。

「我有讓你忍耐麼？」


	9. Chapter 9

９

暗紅的光線在櫻花樹下一閃一閃，JESSE乘著今天大我不在，恣意利用靈力在上面催化著小蕃茄吃，這是平常大我不允許他做的事情，生怕蕃茄樹被催化太多扭曲命數容易種死；JESSE樂呵呵地將熟成的小蕃茄果實一一都用竹簍放好，打算弄好了以後就回房間當作小吃的留著享用。

『JESSE，怎麼就只有你了？』淡紫的耀亮一閃而過，天氣中仍帶著濃霧卻混雜了屬於別位山神的氣息，雄一大步走在大宅的院子裡，望了望那萬年不變盛放的江戶彼岸，粉色花瓣像永無止境地飄落著，摔在地上又化成碎片眨間不見，這大宅裡今天格外安靜，既沒有龍也在大廳裡搖著紙扇的身影，更沒有JESSE和大我打鬧著的說話聲，明明說好了今天來上日課，居然就只有JESSE在這裡獨自玩弄著大我的蕃茄樹。  
『師傅，』JESSE馬上站了起來，像做錯事一樣緊張兮兮，那簍滿戴的小蕃茄是無論如何也收不起來了，只好低著頭裝作無辜，『大我跟龍也下山了，龍也說我還帶著斑馬的影子不方便，讓我留在這裡顧家』

修煉數百年，聽上去像天文數字可是在仙神界無盡的生命裡大概也只不過是彈指之間，大我和JESSE更會運用自己的靈力了，外表上也一點一點地變化著，跟當初在門外走進來的小孩變得不一樣了，稍微長大了的樣子可也不過是十三、四歲的清秀，但可以看得出男生的輪廓了。

不過二人到底還是帶著動物的影子，在迷霧中隱約看見隨行的動物，一旦他們靈力用盡或是筋疲力竭，也會馬上變回動物的原樣，待休息過後才能又現人形，所以無論是雄一或是龍也都不讓他們步出大宅半步；不過一直待在大宅裡也是苦悶，甚至龍也也有下山走走的時候，大約是看見最近大我學有所成，運用靈力更得心應手了，眼見蝙蝠也只不過細小動物，於是答允帶著他一起下山，可憐了JESSE，在完全擺脫斑馬影子之前，活動的範圍頂多在這個山頭裡，突現人間界肯定會引起騷亂。

『龍也，我們去哪裡？』免得大我中途因興奮而過度使用靈力，甫下了山，龍也便吩咐大我必須化回動物身，蝙蝠站在龍也的肩上，使用靈感跟龍也說話。

人間界是新鮮的，大我才是頭一回下山，便深深被人間界的熱鬧和多姿多彩給吸引住，所有事物都是嶄新而目不睱給，讓他完全無法別開視線，每種東西都是未知的，連每個人的臉，都是新奇而有趣。

『就……走走』大我以為下山必須有理由，於是主動問龍也是不是有此行之目的，沒想到龍也思考過後，卻回答了一個模稜兩可，猜不透龍也的心思，大我只是一直以蝙蝠的樣子佇立在龍也的肩上，腦袋不停左顧右盼，將想更多的景物收納在眼內，好等回去以後跟JESSE大說特說。

龍也在人間界顯得格外地清麗脫俗，啞啡色的頭髮是未見的，像個外地而來的未知血統，一身素色長衣在滿街粗麻之中異常亮眼，更透現高貴大方，龍也眉間自帶靈氣，鼻尖至唇齒都是非凡夫俗子所能企及，再加上肩上又搭著一隻不常見的動物，自然吸引很多視線恣意妄為，龍也不太在意，反倒是大我有點兒不安。

『為什麼他們都看著我們？我們這樣會很怪嗎？』大我問道，龍也走到賣花瓶的店，看著纖幼的藍色花瓷似乎很是相襯自家江戶彼岸的櫻枝，不過才剛下來，買後拿著到處跑也有點兒麻煩，早知道就也把雄一叫來陪自己。  
『你這蝙蝠是夜行動物，很少在大白天還站在一個人的肩上扭頭不斷，自然會引起凡人的注目』龍也喃喃說，摸了摸花瓶，盤算著這麼美的花瓶，等會兒才回來會不會被別人買走。  
『可是……這樣每事每物……看起來都很有趣嘛－－』大我有點兒懊惱，龍也在下山前就跟自己告誡過了，不要引起注目，人間界對於非他類的生物是很不友善的，想以後還可以下山走走，就不要作出魯莽的行為。  
『還是等會兒回來再買吧－－』龍也心想著，轉身又回到街上閒逛著。

在賣種子的小攤前停下了腳步，龍也細數著自己山頭已有及未有的品種，想著自己的院子就只有一棵櫻花樹跟蕃茄樹也好像有點兒空虛，於是駐足細望，看看有沒有一些較特別的種子可以買回去催化裝飾。

『這棵紫色的感覺好像師傅的顏色！』種子上都放著那花卉的展示，大我看著某中一棵青綠，只有頂端帶著紫色細小碎花的集中在一起靠攏，龍也注意到了，於是伸手將那花卉拿在手裡，像紙質的觸感非常特別，顏色……的確跟雄一的顏色非常接近。

不曉得為何想起了雄一在大宅裡因為自己不在而生悶氣的樣子，勾起了自己輕淡的笑意，這種出神的笑容引起了店主的注意。

『客官，這是薰衣草，不算難種，要是種的數量夠多的話，十分漂亮』店長看見龍也似是饒有趣味，主動地作出介紹。  
『我要這些吧』  
『多謝客官』

買好了種子，龍也想著大概雄一應該差不多到大宅來給兩隻小傢伙上日課了，於是又折回去買花瓶，這才準備回山上。種子數量不少，龍也是打算在櫻花樹下都種起來，手上又拿著包得密封的花瓶，尚在人間界無法馬上轉身遁入山靈之間，龍也將所有東西抱著走起來有點兒麻煩，肩上也站著大我不太方便。

『要不……我變回人形替你拿點吧？』大我注意到龍也行動緩慢，主動說。  
『不－－不用』龍也一口拒絕。

沒有龍也的准許，大我也不敢貿然轉換人身，龍也因為抱著滿載而歸也沒有再跟他說話，他百無聊賴之下只好又將注意力放在旁邊熙熙攘攘的人潮中。

『就是他，追！！！』旁邊有誰在大聲吆喝起來，一個青年從人群著跌撞跑出來，後面數個凶神惡煞的人追趕著他，青年跑在龍也他們旁邊，狠地撞了一下後甚至沒空回頭，龍也緊緊地將花瓶抱在懷裡，滿臉不高興。

追趕的人很快迎頭而上，合力按住了那個青年，一下子就是髒話連飊的拳打腳踢，青年起初也有反抗的，可是沒幾下便被揍得毫無還擊之力，他大喊著救命，但沒有誰主動上前幫他。

『田中樹！！讓你得罪我們大爺！！！』  
『不、不要－－』

『龍也，他就要被打死了！我們要幫他嗎？？』大我初次看見這樣暴戾的場面，心急地問著龍也，龍也不為所動，眼看著龍也卻邁起腳步離開，大我以自己蝙蝠之身，拍翼從龍也肩上離開，衝向那個名為田中樹的青年。  
『大我！！！不要－－！！』

只是拍翼將那些不懷好意的人趕走而已。大我想。

拍著翼亂竄，人類少見蝙蝠這種生物，被他皮革般醜陋的樣子嚇壞，於是連那些橫眉豎眼的惡棒也嚇得嘩嘩大叫並慌亂逃去，青年得救了，大我停在青年的身邊，青年伸手想探向自己的救命恩人，可是只是從嘴裡吐出一口鮮血，大我嚇壞了，連忙飛趕著重回龍也的肩上。

『龍也！我們要救他！』

青年在地上匍匐著，鮮血在地上瀝瀝刺眼，大我著急起來，龍也卻還是無動於衷。

『大我，人間界的事情，我們不能干涉』眼白地看著青年在地上掙扎，然後完全不動了，大我內心衝擊著，悸動感染了龍也，龍也閱讀著大我變得複雜的靈感，倒是說得淡然。  
『為什麼……不能救他？』  
『我們有我們的法規，要是被人間界發現了我們的存在，就會打破了這世界的平衡，要是你救了他，就會跟他勾連了命數，人的一生不過數十匆匆，我們卻是無窮無盡，所以，不干涉，是我們的不成文規定』龍也轉身離開青年的屍體，一步一步朝著山的方向走回去，大我變得安靜起來了，傾聽著龍也少有的說教。  
『要是我不介意？』大我反問道。  
『即使是無盡的宿命嗎？』龍也怔了怔，再追問道。  
『是』  
『大我，跟某個人，擁有一種至死不渝的宿命，是件很可怕的事情』走到了郊外，龍也看見四周杳無人煙，這才轉身帶著大我回到山上的大宅。  
『為什麼可怕？』

大我眨眼間又變回人形，龍也施法將東西都放好，背後的雄一和JESSE已經在叫著自己，可他還是帶著那張看不透的臉，回望著大我，聲線放得溫柔。

『山在，我們就在；山亡，我們就亡；』拍拍大我身上的灰塵，龍也說，『但他們不是』

然後扭頭跟雄一說話。

有很長的一段時候，大我都不懂龍也口中的這種說法。

只不過是救了一個人，只不過是彼此生命長短不一，只不過是一邊是人一邊是山神。

關於他們山神的不成文定律，隨著修煉時日漸長也慢慢理解，大我還是間中跟著龍也下山走走，卻沒有了第一次的興奮期盼，更多的感覺像是去散個心，始終忘不了那個名叫『樹』的青年匍匐在自己的面前氣盡，而自己沒有伸手。

沒有跟JESSE或是雄一說過這件事，大我說服自己這只不過是跟龍也出門時遇到的一樁小事，無傷大雅，縱然，讓自己忘記不了。

不過時間和修煉的確讓自己逐漸淡忘，平靜了心神，人間界漸變混亂，發生了名為『戰爭』的事情，雄一和龍也決定不再下山閒逛，以免招禍，他們繼續待在大宅裡面，龍也用心地將薰衣草都佈置在櫻花樹下，淡粉和亮紫色相映美好，從江戶彼岸上折了櫻枝放在龍也買回來的藍色花瓶裡，再擺在大廳裡龍也常坐的位置，龍也總是很滿意地看著自己的心頭好。

藍色的花瓶，紅色的蕃茄樹，粉色的江戶彼岸，紫色的薰衣草。

到底還是人間界的複雜，紛擾了他們的平靜，還是他們的不聞不問，反遭人間界的報復？

直至那場突如其來的大火之前，大我都回答不出來。

那一天，大宅還是一如既往的安寧，日課結束，雄一在小小的薰衣草田專注地修剪著不要的枝葉，讓它長得更漂亮，龍也仍舊坐在大廳裡，他拭擦著心頭好的藍色花瓶，裡面本來擺放著的櫻枝已經拿了出來，似乎是想把薰衣草換上去，JESSE和大我在蕃茄樹前磨磨蹭蹭，大約是JESSE催化的份量太多，大我努力地阻止他。

砰－－

震耳欲聾的炮彈聲落下，在大宅外的山頭冒起了濃黑的煙塵和火光，龍也和雄一馬上扔下原有的工作，跑到院子裡一臉嚴肅，細看天際，仍是一遍白霧，龍也用靈力佈下的結界並未被攻破，可是霧靄之後就是那些張狂的火舌，一陣陣似是從遠方飄來的紛爭之聲讓大我跟JESSE也同樣緊張起來，雄一的臉上寫滿憂心，龍也面對第二彈不知道從何方而來的炮彈落下來，卻是顯得平靜。

收起了結界，龍也這才能看得更清楚；燎原烈火早在山頭上蔓延開去，帶燃燒的飛箭一枝又一枝被射上山頭，觸碰之處全都被燒得熊熊，火光沖天，放眼望去，盡是烽火四起，火舌和塵霧恣意劃過每棵樹木、花草，飛鳥亂竄上空中振翅恐懼，龍也向前踏了一步，似是將風的力量放到空中，長衣下揚起靈犀，散漫著澄藍色的光影一下子籠罩著整個山頭，然後消失。

『你瘋了？？！快把力量收回來！！！』雄一見狀，焦頭爛額地跑上前，想要靠近龍也，沒想到他倒是留最後的力量包圍著自己，不讓雄一接近半步，『這麼大的火，你怎可能保護到這裡每一個生靈？！』

想要說服龍也過於理想化的衝動，龍也聽見了不動聲色，站在櫻花樹下，花瓣仍然是片片飄搖，落在龍也身卻沒有消失了，不消一會兒，龍也澄藍的結界外都是點碎粉櫻，雄一急瘋了，又沒有辦法用靈力強迫龍也，只能從意志裡勸說他。

『我是這裡的山神，我有責任』抑止了雄一想往下說，龍也說得雲淡輕風。  
『就算你用盡你所有的靈力，也沒辦法全部保住牠們，山火已經發生，就算是我們，也沒辦法阻止！！』說得激動，不理會龍也澄藍的抗拒，雄一執意向龍也方向靠近一步，熾熱的藍光炙痛著雄一的皮膚，雄一蹙著眉但沒有退讓。  
『退後，雄一』龍也冷靜地說。  
『若是你一意孤立，那麼至少讓我幫你』眼看自己還是沒辦法說服面前這個執著了千萬年的龍也，雄一把心一橫，決定後退一步站在龍也旁邊，手裡比著釋放靈力的手勢。  
『不行！！！』

果然湊效，龍也馬上收回自己的結界，回頭想要阻止雄一，臉上是罕有的發急，額前的髮絲在冒著汗，身體裡感受到的靈力大降，龍也的心在動搖著，永恆的生命也有唯一的弱點，山在，他在；山亡，他亡。

『帶兩隻小傢伙走吧，用你的靈力去保護他們』

搭著自己的手曾經是溫熱的，可此刻已經因為失去大半靈力而變得冰冷，龍也只是按捺著喘氣噓噓，身體一直在冒冷汗，靈力使用過度的典型症狀，連手也在微微抖顫，他淡然的眼神直勾勾地盯著雄一，鑽進內心，說得倒是輕易。

『我怎可能在這時候走掉』雄一聽見，心急如焚，卻只是低聲反問，反問龍也的決絕。  
『小傢伙需要你，帶他們走吧』龍也一再重覆，然後放開了雄一，櫻花掉在身上，落進雄一的掌心裡。  
『山火是我們的天敵，你執意對抗，加上消耗靈力極大，你知道有多容易遭到反噬，墮入魔道麼？』雄一聲線顫抖起來，眼眶發熱，龍也只是看了一眼便轉過身去，不願再看著雄一的臉。  
『我不會』

龍也又釋放出更多的靈力，全都竄到那些逃不掉的生靈上，他的身體一直在發著藍光，那些原本溫暖的光卻在此時變得刺眼，雄一站在原地好一會兒，他沒辦法說服他，他也明知道自己帶不走龍也。

龍也是這裡的山神，誠如他自己所說，他有責任要保護這個山裡的所有生靈，那些無辜的生物。

山神的天敵是山火，這些會吞沒捲走所有的無情赤焰，濃煙一直冒著，沒有結界的保護，嗆鼻地讓他們感到呼吸困難，溫度升高燙著喉間很是痛苦，大我跟JESSE站在蕃茄樹旁邊忍不住輕咳幾聲，雄一望了望他們，明知道只要他還留在這裡，大我和JESSE的危險便會多一分，他們的靈力不足以對抗山火，要是走不掉的話只能墮進魔道或是直接消逝，他抿住嘴唇，走向大我和JESSE，用自己耀紫的力量在他們身下封了結界，減輕他們的難受。

『不要消逝了』牽著大我和JESSE的手，雄一悄聲道。  
『我不會』龍也蹙著眉忍耐，輕地回應。

『不要被反噬了』  
『我不會』  
『不要墮魔道了』  
『我不會』  
『我會來找你的』

『保護小傢伙』

聽見雄一的承諾，終究還是讓龍也回頭，分神看著他，眼底內是千萬年以來未說的話，那些日常間不易說出來的話，雄一讀懂了，卻只是讓自己更加無法放手，握住大我和JESSE的手加重了力度，JESSE無聲地叫了出來而不自知，龍也看了看他親手點化的兩個未來山神，又再看了看雄一。

『火快要燒上來了，你們趕快離開』龍也正色說，雄一抬頭看了看天空，被薰黑的天際什麼都看不見，吆喝聲步步迫近，雄一拿起了大我和JESSE的手，顯得猶豫。

『龍也……』大我和JESSE像感覺到什麼，忍不住叫了叫龍也的名字，龍也聽見了，在臉上劃上輕淡的笑靨，超凡脫俗。  
『我們可以一起走的，龍也』雄一不甘心，再道。

『我是這裡的山神，我有責任保護牠們』龍也聽見了，一再重覆著固執，執念在他身內化作更多的藍光，無論是雄一、大我還是JESSE感可以清楚地感受到，龍也的體內，再也沒有那熟悉的靈氣。

『我一定會去找你們的』

答應對他們，龍也便縱身飛向火海一遍尋找未被發現的生靈，長衣消散在焰火之中，雄一咬緊下唇，轉身帶著大我和JESSE循入一個陌生的山頭。

雄一甫將大我和JESSE安置好在他的房舍裡時馬上又再轉身沒入黑暗，大我跟JESSE等了很久，才看見雄一回來。

一個人回來。

龍也答應的事情卻沒有做到，他並沒有回來。

※

『唷，JESSE……你……在這裡啊？』數千年像眨眼間一閃而過，大我跟JESSE又長大了一點，變成不到二十歲青年的樣子，雄一的家沒有龍也大宅的堂皇，但也是個舒適安全的地方，他的山頭長滿高聳的樺木，密密麻麻地覆蓋整座翠綠，家的附近還是佈下了結界，灰白的霧一直絮迴著這裡，大我才剛回到家門前，就看見JESSE滿臉不高興地盯著自己，心虛起來，故作輕鬆地跟JESSE打招呼。  
『師傅問你去哪裡了，你自己跟他解釋』JESSE哼哧不滿，大我聽見了大聲抱怨。  
『不是說好替我掩飾一下麼……』

龍也沒有回來以後，雄一還是堅持給大我和JESSE上日課，培育他們作為未來的山神，可是無論是JESSE跟大我均可以感受出來，雄一比從前更加寡言了，幾乎千年如一的表情，輕淡地透著孤寂。

『師、嗯？有客人？』大我只好認命主動去找雄一認錯，甫走進客廳，便看見不認識的身影，連忙又退後開來。  
『哦，我忘了說，對哦，聽說是什麼陰陽師』JESSE跟在大我後面，吃著自己從院子裡摘下來的蕃茄，一臉無辜。  
『你怎麼不說……而且你別再吃，我的蕃茄樹快要被你催化光了』

於是雄一又在院子裡植下櫻花樹、薰衣草跟蕃茄樹，可是那個藍色的花瓶，卻是無論如何也沒辦法回來了。

『那有這麼容易死掉，我現在催化可是很拿手』JESSE沒有理會，又摘了一顆果實，紅光閃爍之後，手上就是飽滿的新鮮。

那個名為陰陽師的人恭敬地離開，躬著身後退著，JESSE和大我連忙閃避，那人對上了他們的眼睛，又是恭敬地作揖雙手。

『兩位定必是未來的山神』那人動作頗大的必恭必敬，JESSE和大我看著不太習慣，沒有說話。  
『高地是陰陽師，是來道謝的』雄一在陰影中生硬地表示，大我看了看雄一，又望回高地身上。  
『我們的祖先在很久很久之前住在山上的時候曾經遇上大火，當時幸得一位山神救助，才不至於滅了後人，祖師爺一直很想找回那位山神，於是我們一族世世代代都在找尋那位山神，到我這一代，才有點眉目』高地禮貌地說，倒背如流的故事卻勾起了雄一、大我跟JESSE內心絲絲作痛，也難怪雄一的表情僵硬，比平常更冷淡，『祖師爺說，當時到處都是猛火，就自己身處的地方發著藍光，似是在保護著自己，他望向天空，就看見一個藍光的神仙一躍而下，投進火海裡……我們族人為表救命之恩，願意世世代代今後隨各山神們差遣，請讓我們侍奉左右』

望著高地尊崇的態度，大我和JESSE一起望向雄一，在昏暗間看不見他的臉，卻只聽見他傳來冷漠。

『我不需要侍奉，你這便回人間界去，該做什麼就做什麼吧』

高地顯得有點兒困惑，世世代代好不容易找到相關的山神了，可是又被狠狠地拒於千里之外，他停頓了一下，再往下說。

『既然尊師不需要侍奉，那麼我們一族便回人間界視斬魔除妖為己任，只要尊師們或是各山神們一聲令下，我們定必馬上隨侍在側』他看了看旁邊的大我和JESSE，又跪倒向著雄一的方向，院子安靜，雄一良久沒有作話，高地一直等待著。  
『隨你的便』

聽見雄一的同意，高地似乎便滿意了，數千年以來的尋尋覓覓終於找到了終結，他站起來半退後著離開院子，在結界外轉身離去，淡黃的光閃了閃，大我看著他，又望了望雄一。

『回來了嗎？大我』被高地的事情擾亂了自己，一時忘記自己還是帶罪之身，雄一也沒有放過他，看見高地離開，下一個便要質問大我。  
『呃……師傅……我——』大我支吾以對，剛剛想好的藉口都因為高地的出現和打斷而全忘光了，雄一在漆黑中看見不他的情緒，卻更顯得更令人震懾。  
『又跑到人間界了嗎』輕嘆著氣，大我只好老實。  
『嗯……』

『太常到人間界會失去靈性，稍微注意一下吧』

雄一說著叮囑，大我沒有反駁，只是低著頭認錯。

『對了，九重天有東西給你們倆』將兩捲羊皮紙各自分派給大我和JESSE，他們懵懂接下，打開來發現是某座山脈的圖，不明所以，又看著房間內坐著的雄一，『這是山勢圖，裡面的山就是你們負責的山，你們現在已經是正式的山神了』

JESSE在旁邊興奮地大叫著，摟抱著大我的肩，大我搖晃中只顧著盯緊雄一，半句話也說不出來。

彷彿就只有他看見了雄一無比寂寞的臉。

『明天起你們就到各自的山頭盡山神的責任吧，這陣子我太累了，想閉關修煉一下』

先是龍也，然後到雄一。

千百萬年，山神也只不過是比人類活得更長而已。

五味陳雜，沒有誰可以抵抗。

※

旋轉回到清寧之地，霧靄絮迴著鼻息之間，萬籟俱寂裡有著各種生物的呼吸聲，大我閉上眼睛，眼淚簌然掉下。

這個世界，再也沒有田中樹的氣息。

『又跑去找他了？』幽靜間倏地響起JESSE的聲音，他坐在房子中間的上座，搖著二郎長腿，表情木然，然後又站了起來，比當初的都要高大，看上去就像二十出頭的青年。

大我連忙擦了擦眼淚，不想讓JESSE看見，沒想到JESSE主動走了過來，迫不得以抬起了視線看著他。

『讓自己遍體鱗傷，值得嗎？』JESSE的問題，大我回答不上。  
『JESSE』

俯視著自己的眼底，大我覺得JESSE簡直可以穿透自己的內心，找到那一點疙瘩。

『一個人死去的時候，我應該有什麼感覺？』

JESSE怔住，想著自己從來沒有思考過山頭以外的事情，接觸過的也只有龍也、雄一跟大我，人類生與死的事，不在自己考慮的範圍之內。

他伸手拍了拍大我的肩，想抱緊他，卻又覺得不恰當，於是又垂下手來，說得輕淡。

『大概是……龍也沒有回來的感覺嗎？』

淚要決堤，大我轉身存心不讓JESSE看見自己情緒失控，顫抖著背影，JESSE沒有說話。

宿命。


	10. Chapter 10

１０

「我有讓你忍耐麼？」

大我說得悄聲，絲絲透起了不安，還是不確定自己仍然跟樹保持這種宿命的關係是否正確，又或是在找到答案之前，大我還是依著自己單純的心意，一直往前走。

握住樹的指尖，然後伸出了舌頭，舔了一下，從樹的眼內看見了悸動緸冤，於是垂下眼瞼，舌尖伸前挑撥著樹從指間傾瀉的綿綿情意，將指尖都收在嘴裡面溫熱著，濕潤地捲動情緒，樹被撩起的動了一下，但沒有從大我的嘴中收回來；大我的舌頭的指尖打著轉，讓樹的指尖越伸越進，直通往自己的喉間，來回掃動著指頭，直至整根手指都沾滿自己的情絲，樹在裡面攪動起來，恣意觸碰那些平常不能接近的地方，彷彿滿嘴都因為情感而勾著心動，大我配合著樹的和弄和挑逗，舔舕著吐起了哽咽與低吟，在寧靜的房間裡似被放大了百倍地鑽進彼此的耳間，輕輕敲動著心動的碎屑，一下又一下，撲通撼動。

「你這樣挑逗我，太狡猾了」

呼息因為眼前撩人的大我而變得沉重起來，顯然被挑起了慾望的呼吸聲絮迴在這個空間，大我聽見了抬頭一笑，把樹的指尖放開來，那種帶惡作戲般的壞笑在樹的耳邊重重地投下炸彈，爆裂了心靈，轟隆地響起了耳鳴。讓樹放棄了理智，發狠地將大我摔在床上，用力地壓了上去，舔食地大我的嘴唇，那張讓自己失去控制的原罪，大我沒有反抗，甚至更主動地迎合起來，舌頭跟樹的瘋狂地貼近交纏起來，在嘴唇上搶奪呼息，又互相索求更多的氧氣去填滿自己空洞的渴求，舔動著唇間，然後糾纏在舌尖上，追逐地畫著圈，撩撥著轟鳴的呼嘯，讓整間房間只留下了無度的旖旎。

樹將手探往大我的上衣裡，裡面變得燙熱，像一個正在燃燒著的身體，以同樣焚燒著愛意的指尖從下腹附近開始緩慢地描繪著單調的線條，下而上，左至右，樹停止了唇齒上的交流，專注地凝視著大我因搔癢而擺動起來的身子，大我別過臉去，又忍不住放回在樹的表情上，認真的臉是迷倒眾生的，也許自己是眾多的其中一個，也可能是唯一一個。

身上傳來的痕癢實在難耐，大我禁不住自己發癢而生的嚶嚀，哼哼唧唧地在房間裡響著，樹微勾起嘴角，沒有停止這種撩動，衣服翻上去又被放下來，大我的身體越來越熱，熾烈著期待，呼吸也變重起來，在他那白皙的臉上泛起了情色的紅，昏暗之下依稀可見的迷人。

想反抗，不甘心自己只能在樹身下喘息，於是伸手也探向樹的下身，往那已經開始發硬著的鼓動，被碰到的時候樹猛地哆嗦一下，卻沒有阻止大我的靠近，拉下褲鍊的金屬聲悶著顫悠，裡面是柔軟而炙手的喜愛，是樹的全部，是大我所一直等待的全部。

愛撫起來，即使隔透著一層綿質也可以感受到裡面巨大的莖幹，順著顯現的形狀一直搓揉著，點許濕潤從綿質上化成了曖昧的水痕，大我忍耐著身上的挑逗，努力地讓那水色蔓延，樹動搖了，開始坐不住平穩，他讓大我也坐起來，一同褪去一身的世俗。

「看來樹十分著急，怎麼了？」佔了上風，於是大我輕笑起來，樹慍色著自己的急切，咬咬下唇，撞上了大我不聽話的雙唇。

糾纏舌尖，交換呼吸，即使只是接吻，大我也輕地叫了起來，感染著樹的聽覺，讓他發瘋，索取著自己更多更多，然後思緒斷線，直至無法思考。

「你太狡猾了」

於是輪到樹的反擊，伸手一把握在大我的溫柔上，大我倒抽一口涼氣，馬上停止了故意的聽覺撩撥，發出不能自已的急喘，上下地套弄起來，大我努力地讓自己保持情緒，不斷深呼吸著，想壓低自己淫靡的聲音，可是樹靠得相當近，剛洗過澡的香氣甚至只是在自己鼻息之間，滿腦子都是他的味道，樹似乎對於如何玩弄自己很有心得，在他的服務下，不消一會兒，大我的慾望已經完全挺立起來，甚至顫慄著脹痛感。

「狡猾的人，是需要受到懲罰的」樹看著自己的傑作，滿意地笑了起來，大我羞慚地低下了頭，把頭頂靠在樹的胸前，唇邊貼了上去，用力吸吮的同時開始了這邊的動作，在樹的期待上沾著滿手的愛蜜，順滑地上下動起來，時而快速時而緩不濟急，刮著樹的心思和垂懸，嘴上留下一個又一個刺痛的吻痕，又親上脖子間的敏感，直至細紅的線隨著疼痛而出來，樹哽嘆著，閉上眼又是享受這種帶痛的親密。

噴薄欲出，樹停止了大我過份了解的套弄，他大口地呼吸著，讓大我翻過身去跪在床上再趴下，卻要大我將股間升高，翹著情色的扭動；大我聽話的接受指示，抓緊了樹的枕頭，上面都是他的味道讓自己一再沉迷，直至無法割捨，將頭深埋在裡面，等待著樹的更進一步。

某種熾熱而堅硬抵上自己的敏感處，頂著濕潤而黏稠磨擦著整個股間，即使只是這種挑逗也足以讓大我有種快感的抽離，過份苟且的動作讓自己不禁輕輕地低喘起來，悶聲落在枕頭上，讓樹模糊地聽著淫穢，更挑動興奮，本來只是想準備擴張一下，可看見大我的反應，令樹不由得想要更多，更多在自己面前變得無力的大我。

於是抽插的動作變得皮膚之間的親交，在股間至慾望之間抽送起來挑撥心情，彼此的慾望持續升溫，堅挺而通紅，甚至吐著下流，透明地覆蓋著整個地方，閃爍著月色的微弱光線更添嬌嬈。

「等等，樹、我……我受不了了」

大我首先認輸，敗在樹手上也不是頭一回，他伸出手反過來拉了拉樹的手，樹馬上停下了磨擦，似笑非笑地望著大我帶水氣的眼睛，他轉身過來，拉著樹倒在床上，然後自己跨坐在樹的身上，指尖抖動著握著樹的巨大，往自己的後穴上貼近過去，樹心跳猛烈，沒有試過這種心動的感覺，明明該是陌生的，卻總是在看著大我的時候，有種一見如故的錯覺。

跟那些夢無關，也跟那個春夢無關，跟那些掉失的記憶都無關。

大我是大我，他十分清楚。

此刻的大我，是他彷彿千世萬轉，才找到的那個人。

「唔……！」

大我的甬道溫熱得可怕，肉體包圍著自己的感覺相當恐怖，有種自己即將被吸進去的扭曲，腦袋開始變得不能思考了，昏沉裡就只餘下這種緊貼，大我的髮絲在自己面前颭然，帶著稍微不適應的表情，他慢慢地坐下來，將所有傾心付出，全部貼近了自己，樹心跳著，腦裡面倏地闖進了夢境一幕幕。

樹。

一幕幕輕柔地喚著自己名字，衝著自己笑得天真的大我。

「嗚……唔……」大我開始律動了起來，上下地帶著樹在自己體內抽送，唇邊掉出呻吟幾聲帶著忍耐，速度不算快，卻更加地讓樹或是大我感到耐性的極限，遠遠不夠填滿二人慾望的懸在半天，樹用力往上一頂，大我便破功似地幾乎倒在自己身上，可是身下還是努力地彈動著自己的快慰，樹扯著笑意，配合著大我的動作，間中用力頂沒進去，大我的聲音便會叫出來，慰藉整室的按捺。

水聲有的沒有的吸吮著交接的地方，發出一聲聲難堪，大我的分身頂端沁著白濁，傾刻間就要爆發，樹也覺得自己在這種不夠痛快的律動中即將攀上高峰，他伸伸手，拉住了大我。

霧氣在眼角上溫吞著，大我困惑地看著樹，樹讓大我先退了出來，慾望彈起來時掃過大我的敏感又讓他低呼一聲，樹拉著大我躺下，然後用最原始的位置拉起了大我的雙腿，抵好在入口處準備。

一分、兩分的滑進潤澤，大我裡面相當濕漉，亢奮地迎接著自己的衝刺，樹將整根沒入甬道，沒幾下抽動便找到了大我裡面的突起，才是一個摩擦，又讓大我呼叫著更多的白濁在前面滿溢而出。

「嗚、樹……」

叫著自己的名字，大我伸開兩手表示想要抱緊樹，於是樹俯下身來，讓大我將自己收納，用力地結為一體，樹身下猛烈地衝撞著，響著令人害羞的肉體聲，大我在自己的耳邊放任了喘叫，吐息落在耳邊又癢又難耐，於是加快地推動，攻擊著突起變得劇烈，大我的聲音叫得更放開來，不斷重覆著自己的名字，喘息著情慾將自己一再抱緊，直至大我首先在自己身下被插射釋放，樹才將速度攀至頂峰，再在大我的甬道裡隨著一下一下的動作完全沒入，緊貼得不留半點空隙，讓大我的體內留下自己的痕跡。

「……啊！！！！！！」

但頃刻之間，大我發出慘叫一般的叫聲，在樹眼前發黑之際，就只看見了一閃而過的粉色。

「嗄…嗄……算你好樣……我從沒想到……」

大我遽然推開樹，讓樹昏睡的同時離開了自己的身體，他大力地喘息著，情慾全都在空氣中消失了，接近樹，是出於宿命，也出於想找到樹身上的魔；可他從來沒想到，魔就藏在這裡，跟樹交合的裡面，而就在剛剛的一瞬，魔就侵佔了自己。

趕快穿回衣服，大我還心繫著樹，於是堅持拉好被子讓他不至於冷病；意識變得不穩，也開始無法控制自己的靈力爆發，魔正在自己的身上放肆地奪取著自己的靈力，忍耐著淡粉的光線不能在人間界出現，大我跌跌撞撞地跑去找JESSE，唯一可以救到自己的他。

「JESSE、JESSE……」有氣無力地敲打著他的房門，大我只希望JESSE此刻不要像他跟樹一樣做著情色之事，趕快出來應門救自己。

無法拉住靈力，魔在自己身體裡恣意妄為，不在那個山頭上，也無法將魔給趕出來，大我這才知道，原來打從一開始，魔的目標就不是田中樹，而是自己身上看似無盡的靈力。

魔會跟樹交合並一直待在他的身上潛伏等待，是感受到自己千世以來留在樹身上的氣息和力量，它改以一個緩慢的方法侵蝕樹，是想一步一步等待自己跌下圈套，重覆宿命。

「大我？這麼晚了怎麼了？」JESSE還是出來應門了，北斗跟在後面一臉困頓，大我二話不說便用靈力讓北斗昏睡，「大我！！你這是在做什麼？？」

看見身後北斗倒下去了，JESSE著急地叫了出來，才碰到大我自己便被反彈開來，他吃驚地望著大我身上漸漸顯現的粉色與墨藍中交纏的靈犀。

「你……你中魔障了？？？！」魔不易靠近他們山神，可是大我算漏了，魔就在自己最脆弱的時候，讓樹作為一個運輸工具，侵凌自己。  
「救、救我……JESSE」

要清魔障必須要回到大我那麼充滿靈力的山頭，JESSE連忙望了望大學附近的那座佇立的山，吃驚地發現上面竟是閃著紅光。

「山、山火？？？」

二話不說，JESSE抓緊逐漸變得虛弱的大我，轉身衝進霧靄。

「樹」

靜謐中有誰呼喚著自己，樹迷糊地睜開了眼睛。

「樹」

熟悉的聲音，帶笑的表情。

「樹，救我」

意識到自己沒有穿衣服，於是趕忙穿上衣服，到那聲音的地方，然而房間內就只有他自己一個人。

「救我，樹－－」

聲音聽上去難受，像是從迷霧著傳出來的樣子，樹四處張望，聲音明明在這裡，可是到底都看不見聲音的主人，那個害羞的京本大我。

「救我，樹－－」

嚶唧著，樹醒過來以後開始恐懼，大我呢？大我不是剛剛才跟自己發生了關係嗎？

「你在哪裡？」

聲音似乎一直在等待樹的提問，墨藍色的光淡淡地在房間裡散漫開來，樹沒有半分猶豫，走進那些光線裡面。

樹。


	11. Chapter 11

１１

  
繁華的市集裡人聲沸騰，熙來攘往的傳來各種叫賣的聲音，說不清楚的朝代數度交替，正式成為山神的我還是擺脫不了時常到人間界的陋習，好不容易甩開JESSE獨自遊歷，沒想到變成了蝙蝠的我竟是遭受到這種對待。

『擲死牠！擲死牠！擲死牠！！』無知的小孩在我不留神的地方捉住了我的本體，體型比我巨大的圍上了我，用鐵釘將我刺在一趟木門之上殘忍，幾個小孩拿著小石頭毫不留情地直往我身上擲過來，我呼叫著卻無法現出真身逃離，人類對於非他的生物很不友善，腦裡面響起了龍也的警告。

可是山神也有自己的規條，我沒辦法在這麼多人的地方展示靈力讓自己脫難。

『你們在幹嗎？』努力地拍著翼希望扯掉身上的鐵釘，血一直在流，痛死了可是只能以動物最原始的方法離開這裡，只要能飛我就可以走了－－

某個沉穩的聲音響起來，顯得高大的青年，他為我趕走了正欺負著我的小孩們，靠近了我。

『別動，你都受傷了』聲音聽上去實在、溫柔，我沒有再動，讓他謹小慎微地將我雙翼上的鐵釘都拿下來，鐵釘很痛，被取下來的一刻我禁不住尖叫獸語，讓他吃驚，『不怕不怕，我帶你回去清洗一下吧』

他安慰我。

街上的人看見的是醜陋而不常在白天出現的我，可是，似乎就只有他把我當作某種平等活著的生物，願意靠近我、幫助我。

『這樣就好了』

他住的地方很窮，草屋內家徒四壁，一副書生的樣子看起來是寒窗苦讀，屋內連點燈的錢也付不起，一室昏暗，可是蝙蝠的我卻是看得清清楚楚。

我甚至還記得他匍匐在地上吐著血的樣子。

是那個叫『樹』的人，轉世了的他。

他的前幾輩子我沒能救到他，可是這輩子換他救了我。

『我把你放在窗邊吧，窗子打開著，你什麼時候可以飛就回去吧，這裡很安全，不會有人傷害你了』

這是，龍也所說的宿命嗎？

他救了我，這就是交換了命數嗎？

我回答不出來，可是結果卻變成，我禁不住去在意他的每一輩子，在他需要的時候伸出援手，起初，我跟JESSE說這只是為了報恩。

在他被盜賊搶去上京赴考的盤川時，我偷偷地替他教訓了那班無良的賊人，又將盤川放回在他的床頭上。

在他作為名妓身不由己的時候，我化作僕人替他取回了賣身的契約放他自由。

在他上山被老虎張牙舞爪的時候，我以山神的氣焰迫退猛獸。

在他和慎太郎、北斗他們在山頭上做野外考察時，被慎太郎他們說鬼故事吸引而來的魔障侵佔了樹，我沒來得及拉好樹，只能讓所有人昏睡並送回大學，改寫了他們的回憶然後以同學的身份待在他的身邊想辦法。

但也不是每一輩子他都可以完好無缺，我畢竟只是山神，只能作為他身邊的一個過路人，他的命數也非我所控制，在他作為將軍指揮作戰的時候，我知道他氣數已盡，只能默默地看著他在帳篷後命喪沙場。

我哭了。

那一輩子，我才知道一組人間界的詞彙：『喜歡』。

一輩子又一輩子看著樹的靈魂轉世，時而伸出救助的手，時而陪伴在側，我忍不住喜歡上他，無法說出來的感情佔據了我，於是我的眼只為他而轉，他的每一個轉世，我都不由自主地待在他身邊，我不能讓他發現我的真實身份，否則山神的規條會讓我沒辦法找到他今後世世代代的靈魂，我只能在他每輩子即將因為我不變的容顏而起疑心之前，先行以靈犀篡改他的記憶，讓他每輩子都忘記我，一直蒙在鼓裡。

這樣，我才可以一世又一世，找到他。

在JESSE告訴我這樣不對之前，我早已發現這是一個錯誤的宿命，一個我親手創造而執迷不悔的宿命，可是－－

我已深陷其中。

※

「大我，我們回山上了」鼻腔內都是記憶中讓人難受的嗆鼻的刺痛，火勢蔓延得很快，JESSE剛剛在宿舍望過來還只是紅光，可闖進迷霧之後發現火舌已包圍著整座山頭，張狂地搖擺著，似乎要吞噬所有它能觸及的事物，「趕快、趕快將魔迫出來」

拉開了蓮紅色的結界，JESSE將自己的靈力集中在大我身上，大我試圖全神貫注，讓意念穿梭在自己的體內，並抓住了那些不屬於自己的墨藍，魔在反抗，不願意放手大我這個靈力的饕餮盛宴，於是JESSE將自己的力量送進大我身內，紅粉交替著斑斕在大我身上一層又一層互相追逐著那點墨藍，直至蓮紅跟淡粉的力量壓止了邪惡，將它完全抽離大我的身體。

墨藍化作人形倒在山頭前，JESSE將結界收起來，攙扶著大我站起來，大我很是虛弱，消耗靈力過多，二人盯緊那隻作惡的妖魔，沒想到妖魔居然是笑了起來。

「嘻嘻嘻，大我君，你以為把我趕出來就可以了麼？」

山火正燒得可怕，無論是走獸還是飛禽都沒辦法離開這裡，被焰火重重包圍的山裡無助地揚起呼叫，大我猛地震了一下，萬物之聲鑽痛了耳窩，他聽見了焦土上無辜生靈的歇斯底里。

「你是誰？你曾經也是山神吧？你明知道自古正邪不兩立！你－－大我！！！」

JESSE朝著那個魔叫罵著，正想施法了結，身邊的大我卻倏地將自己的靈力都釋放在空氣中，淡粉一下子覆蓋了整個山頭，然後消失在各種的生物上，JESSE大驚，想拉住大我的歷史重演，可是靈力在一息間竄走，在JESSE的指間眼白看著它們流走。

「你瘋了？？？！！！你明知道龍也的下場如何！！為什麼要做同一樣的事情？！？！」

大火湮沒在山上，整個山頭都是火光熊熊，JESSE無法理解為什麼大我要做跟龍也一樣的事情，尤其還在自己靈力被搶奪大半之後，可是大我終於明白了，為什麼當初龍也要做那個選擇，傾盡自己去拯救所有生靈。

他們都聽見了無辜者的呼救。

山火無情，憑他一個山神之力，也許沒辦法做到什麼，可是他聽見了求救的聲音，生靈都是無辜的，這個山頭是他的，他自然責無旁貸。

「我勸你還是留下一點靈力好，不然就沒辦法拯救他了」魔悠然自得，沒有逃離，卻找了一個大石坐著，身後就是燒得旺盛的火海，他似乎沒有受到任何的影響。  
「你這是什麼意思？」大我似乎嗅出了不對勁，為什麼這魔對他們毫不懼怕？吸取了自己那麼多的靈力足夠他離開，他也明知道JESSE要對他下殺意，為什麼還可以坐在自己跟前，一臉優越的等待著什麼？

「你的宿命，千世的力量集合起來也是很棒的美味哦」

魔邪笑起來，狂傲中讓大我看出了熟悉，和腦海中那個帶著啞啡色頭髮的人顯然是不一樣了，魔的身影是他，卻又不是他，墨藍裡的靈力是邪惡的，卻又跟自己的有點兒相似。

「你……你是龍也？不，你才不是龍也」  
「龍也？？？」聽見大我的自我否定，JESSE震驚起來，他扭頭看著大我，冒著汗卻強撐著自己站起來，眼神裡都是堅定。

「誰讓你直呼尊上的名字了」

魔聽見大我直稱龍也的名字，忿恨起來，墨藍的光線頃刻間伸向大我和JESSE，強迫他們跪倒在地上，JESSE嘗試以靈力去抵抗這種屈辱，可是又要顧念著在身旁變得荏弱的大我，他伸手摟抱著大我，只能放任讓墨藍的力量圍繞著自己。

壓迫感消失，空氣炙痛著自己的喉間，火海就在旁邊，魔不見了，火的中心卻躺了個人，瑟縮在地上痛苦地叫喊著，大我的粉色沒有保護著他，他向著某個方向叫著，淒楚而令人心癢，大我抓緊著自己，未等二人站起來，墨藍又出現了，旋轉著的空心圈裡有誰摔了出來。

「KYOMO－－KYOMO－－」

是樹。

「咳咳、KYOMO－－」樹直直地奔向那個匍匐的身影，白皙地伸手想將樹拉下去，大我馬上動起來，朝著樹大叫。  
「樹！！不要去！！！」

「咳咳、KYOMO……」薰著的熱氣是人類所不能拯受的，JESSE想放出自己的力量保護樹，可是都被墨藍的靈力擋走，硬生拉著大我不讓他接近，自己的靈力尚且只保自己不受魔的傷害，幾乎失去所有靈力的大我更加不能跟它硬碰。

「樹，不要去！！！」用力地想告訴樹那個不是自己，可是中了魔障的樹彷彿看不見他跟JESSE，他呆然卻帶執念地一步一步走向那個誘惑的圈套，心念著自己喜歡的大我，毫不理會火舌在自己身上竄過傷痕，大我想跑進去，JESSE卻緊抓自己不放，不讓自己步進魔的陷阱裡。  
「大我！！這個是陷阱！！！！」

大我怔住，是，這是陷阱，他心知肚明。

「可是，JESSE，他是樹－－」

魔的目標不止自己，還有樹身上，自己深藏千世的封印之力。

它連樹也要染指－－

「不行！！！大我，你的靈力損耗太多了！！你救不了他！！！」大我的手在抖著，就跟自己當初看見的龍也一樣，冷冒著汗，呼吸急促著淺淡了聲音，JESSE氣急敗壞，但只看見大我一雙淡然而始終不渝的眼神。

就連這雙眼，也跟龍也離開時一模一樣。

「放手，JESSE」用靈力迫令自己放手，JESSE被大我的粉色給彈開數米，未等自己回神過來，大我已經縱身跳進一遍燎原裡，抱住了樹。

墨藍向他們襲去，讓火燒得更猛，沖天烈火包圍著二人，大我用他最後的力量緊抱著樹，淡粉色的靈力浮現在他們身上，JESSE馬上釋出蓮紅，一再加強直至終於可以接近大我和樹，躲開火光將力量指向所有事情的肇事者，那個邪惡之靈，墨藍和蓮紅在抗衡著，JESSE傾盡所有，一心想要救回大我。

熱火朝天，頭頂就是直升機的噪音和不停照亮的探勘燈，山下聲聲人浪似乎直奔著火災發生的地方，JESSE開始冒起汗來，他心裡知道自己的靈力仍然不足以對抗這個狡獪的邪靈，他也只是硬著頭皮強撐著。

龍也不在了。雄一也不在了。

不能連大我也在他身邊消失－－

大我抱著樹昏倒的身影，在火海中回眸著自己，JESSE看著，大我只是搖了頭。

「不行－－」絕對不可以放棄，JESSE強迫著自己散發更多能量，將所有的專注都放在對抗的靈感上，無視著自己身體上的筋疲力竭，以意念支持著自己。

「停止」

熟悉的聲音在夜色中響了起來，邪靈聽見了馬上收回自己的所有，JESSE跌坐在地上，又爬了起來走向大我和樹，火還在燒著，可是似乎人類也在灌救著，沒有魔力的故意挑撥，火舌沒有剛剛的張狂了，察看大我，他奄奄一息，剛剛守護樹的力量，是他的最後。

「大我，大我！！！」JESSE連忙叫著，著急卻沒有辦法，他喘著氣息，連自己也幾乎失去。

「我可沒有讓你殺掉山神」冰冷刺骨的聲音，JESSE順著聲線望過去，記憶中平順的啞啡髮頭色換成了狂妄似箭豬一樣充滿攻擊，眼眸還是眨著長睫毛，筆直而好看的鼻間和豐厚的嘴唇還是腦海中的他，可是，此刻他卻只散發著渾身發黑的藍色力量。

是龍也。

二話不說，龍也只是彈一彈手指，那個魔便消逝於塵世，甚至連尖叫聲也沒留下。

「龍也……？」JESSE猶豫著，龍也冷眼看著他，眸子內再也沒有昔日的溫柔，他沒有否認，自己終究走上了魔道。  
「你們當上了山神了，可是還是一樣地天真」龍也漠然地看著大我的垂死，和無力掙扎的JESSE，淡然的說話好像只不是過平常的日課，像雄一說的道理，「人類自私，山火既是他們引起的，不該由山神去承擔責任」

他望著大我身上再也沒有粉色的力量，靈犀盡失，垂下了眼瞼卻帶著輕佻。

「我是山神，我有責任」大我顫抖著，似是要用最後一口氣說服龍也，沒想到龍也聽見了，只是哼哧一笑。  
「執念會讓你成魔，不過你失去太多靈力了，只能直接消逝」坐在石上蹺起了二郎腿，龍也等待著什麼，沒有將視線從大我身上移開。  
「……」大我和JESSE沒有反駁龍也的說法，JESSE想盡辦法想幫助大我逐漸消失的靈力，但他能力有限，而大我彷彿認命地低頭，看著暈倒在地上的樹，他抿了抿嘴唇，右手攀上了他的臉頰，充滿憐愛。  
「大我……」JESSE不知道要如何做，才能挽回大我即將消失於塵世的結果，他望著大我，喚了一聲，大我只是眨眨眼睛，忍耐著體內翻騰的痛楚，不發一言。

「我想這個人可以幫到你們」

龍也說得悄聲，帶黑的靛藍在空中劃了一下，憑空就把高地拉了出來。

「嗚啊——怎麼回事？？」高地似乎完全搞不清情況，他摔倒在地上，看了看眼前的大我跟JESSE，又望著滿山頭的大火，「大我、JESSE……這、這是？？？」

眼睛又停在昏倒在地上的樹身上，充滿困惑。

「讓這人身上的食夢刺蝟把他的夢吃掉了，就可以將裡面屬於大我的能量還回給大我，至少，你可以再次修煉」猜不透龍也的目的，他輕狂地笑著，明明走上了魔道，卻救了大我和JESSE，看見大我即將消逝，又將得救的方法告之。

是魔，還是神？

「大我！！那麼！！！」高地雖然完全沒辦法掌握現狀，可是聽見了大我需要食夢刺蝟，馬上將牠拿了出來放在手上，靠近著樹，JESSE雙眼發亮，轉向大我，可是大我只是沉著張臉，盯緊龍也。  
「你的目的是什麼？」大我輕聲問道，龍也又是冷笑一聲，「夢連結著靈魂，要是把樹的夢吃掉了，他的靈魂便不存在在世上，永遠沒辦法轉世……對你又有什麼好處？」

龍也看似好笑地將視線放在大我身上，一臉輕鬆，然後揚著嘴角，卻眼內毫無盈盈。

「我跟你說過了，跟某個人，擁有一種至死不渝的宿命，是件很可怕的事情，你忘記了嗎？」大我努力撐著自己不要把眼睛閉上，消逝的感覺步步迫近，手不停在抖著，甚至連指尖也開始變得透明泛白。  
「所以你這是阻止我的宿命？」難以致信。

「人類配不上你，大我」

沒聽懂龍也和大我的對話，JESSE讓高地將刺蝟拿過來，刺蝟張口就要咬掉樹的夢，大我連忙阻止。

「不要！！JESSE！！」  
「大我，要是你不把之前封印記憶的力量拿出來，你就會消失」JESSE急得像熱鍋上的螞蟻，拉住了大我的手，赫然發現尾指已經變得透明，「我不想連你也失去了——」  
「大我，不要擔心，這隻食夢刺蝟是我們馴化過的，我可以讓牠只將夢吃掉，分離靈魂，只將力量抽出來」高地焦急地說，大我卻是頑固地搖了頭。

將封閉的力量取走，樹就會記起每一輩子的自己。

犯禁了山神的規條，他今後再也找不到樹的轉世。

那麼他情願消失。

「大我！！！」JESSE看見大我的抗拒，急得叫了出來，任性的地方絕對不將別人的說話聽進去，他無法改變，只能無力地看著他。

千萬年如是。

「你們真亂來」

捲著耀紫的風暴，在山頭上撞散了龍也黑藍的結界乘風而來，龍也一瞬間瞪大了雙眼，沒想到會在這裡遇見故人，但隨後又馬上回復到剛剛平靜而嘲弄的臉。

隨著雄一降臨此地多少壓住了山頭亂竄的火舌，溫度稍微變得沒那麼難受，雄一馬上扶好大我，閃著紫色的燦爛散落在二人身上，雄一蹙著眉，將自己的專注送往大我身上，大我的臉色沒剛才的蒼白，指尖也漸漸變回實感，但仍然是非常虛弱的樣子。

「你說過要回來，龍也」將大我交給JESSE看顧，雄一站直起來，直望著這個在自己身邊消失了數千年的身影。  
「……」龍也沒有回答，是他現身之後首次露出了動搖，他眼內眨起了不確定，然後也從大石上站起來，準備轉身離開。  
「你還可以回正道的，龍也」

雄一安靜說，龍也聽見了卻沒有回頭，只是望著那遍沾滿黑壓霧霾的夜空，鼻子裡都是燃燒過後的味道，億萬年而來的光線再也看不到，被掩藏在急促發展下的地球已經不再漂亮。

「人類不值得山神，是他們先捨棄我們的，雄一」

扔下冷語，龍也循入迷霧，消失在山頭裡面，雄一想叫住他，甚至想追上去，可是突然又想到，他們早在幾千年前，似乎就已經分道揚鑣了。

「大我，你怎麼了？」直至聽見JESSE在喚著大我的名字，雄一這才轉過身來，急急忙忙地察看大我。  
「你們這些笨蛋，居然用光自己的靈力，是腦子進水了嗎？」雄一帶怒意地唸著，幸好自己及時趕了過來，不然大我就真的要消逝掉。  
「師傅……」JESSE喚著，雄一睨了睨他，他又馬上不敢說話。  
「我沒辦法傳太多靈力給你，只能由你自己去重新修煉回來，你必須先沉醒五百年，才可以再次修煉」雄一沒好氣地跟大我說，大我抿著嘴唇點點頭，眼睛卻離不開樹。

雄一順著大我的方向將視線放在樹身上，沒想到這孩子居然在自己不知情之下，還跟人類結宿命了，他輕嘆一口氣。

「龍也將魔除掉了，他身上的魔障也就消失了」雄一說著，「你封印他吧，說不定剛剛他也看見了不該知道的事情」＇

聽見雄一的說話，大我錯愕地抬起了頭。

「師傅……你……不反對？」  
「我反對了你會聽麼？」雄一反問，大我回答不出來，雄一低著頭，似乎還想說點什麼，可是還是轉身走向同樣靈力大傷的JESSE，查看他的情況。

大我專注地看著樹，就如一直以來的千世一樣，讓粉色的靈犀飄落在他們身上，樹閉著眼，睡著的一樣，結界外的聲音都聽不見了，山火、吆喝、直升機聲、救火的聲……通通都聽不見了，世界裡恍似就只有他跟樹，大我伸出指尖，凝視著樹千年不變的那張臉，劃著微笑，將指尖貼在樹的眉間。

「我們會再見的，樹」

將意念化作粉色的閃爍，從樹的眉間吹拂進去，像一個小型的櫻吹雪風暴婆娑捲動著糾纏的命運送進樹的意識裡，樹的眼簾輕顫一下，卻沒有醒來，大我指尖才剛放開了樹，便忍不住喘著氣起來，高地快步走了過來，把大我扶著。

淡黃的光線一轉身，大我便回到了自己的屋子裡。

「到我下一次睜開眼的時候，你就不在了」扶著大我上床，眼皮變得極沉重，連半句話也要去自己大半力氣，大我看著高地，高地只是勉強扯起笑容。  
「你總會遇到另一個高地家的人」

高地回答，大我微微一愣，實在沒辦法再保持清醒，未等更多的說話，便緩緩睡去。

「做個好夢吧，大我」

命運會糾纏，靈魂會相互勾結。

我們總會再次相見，即使——

是以不同的形式、不同的身份、不同的環境。

※

「樹！！可惡你剛剛跑哪裡了？！快嚇死我跟慎太郎了！」風磨踏著急步跑回房間，看見樹好端端躺在床上睡得正好快沒氣死，宿舍剛剛火警鈴響那麼大聲，這傢伙居然可以紋風不動。  
「嗯？……啊風磨，怎麼了？」揉著眼睛起床，昨晚一直失眠，至早上才能睡進去，於是放任自己蹺掉一整天的課，沒想到一下子就睡到深夜了，也不曉得風磨什麼時候回來了又出去，反正他開門的時候劈頭就是大罵。  
「我打工回來的時候慎太郎說宿舍火警鈴響了大伙兒跑到安全地點集合，就缺了你跟高地，我趕快回來看看結果你還在睡，真是的」風磨白了一眼，心裡想著樹的生活習慣到底是有多爛。  
「啊……我到早上才睡得進哎，結果火警怎樣了？」樹吃驚一問，的確是隱約嗅到絲絲燒焦了什麼的味道，探頭出去也沒有濃煙啊。  
「原來是那邊山頭起的火，大概是有同學嗅到味道了以為是我們宿舍火警了所以打破了火警鈴，現在都各自回房間休息了」風磨坐在書桌前，開始一件件將飾物放下來，又到衣櫃收拾，打算去洗個澡便回來休息，「我說啊，要這不是誤鳴，是真的話，你就死定了，稍微還是注意一下你的作息吧」

樹困惑地望了望風磨，這個從大一就是自己同房的人，他蹙了蹙眉，又望向窗外仍然冒著濃煙的山，那座在這小社區裡陪伴自己許久的山。

「山火……怎樣了？」樹問道，不知道為何，心裡不由得發緊疼痛起來。  
「撲滅了，看上去是滿嚴重的啦，不過好像還好」  
「其他人呢？大家都還好嗎？」樹追問著。  
「高地說他只是剛好肚餓跑下去販賣機所以跟慎太郎失散了，JESSE和北斗都待在一起，不過也只是誤鳴吧，沒什麼特別」風磨找好了衣服，再次推門出去，「我先去洗個澡好了」  
「OK——」

隨著風磨的離開，幽暗的房間裡又只餘下樹獨個兒，樹忍不住又將視線落在不遠處的那個山頭上，望著直升機在上面照射著探索燈做確認，消防車一輛又一輛駛過，總覺得有些什麼，隨著那些緩慢升起的煙霏而淡然消失。

※

城裡的孩子不知道，對於在山裡長大的孩子來說，山到底佔據了怎麼樣的一種份量。樹望著那已經變成啡灰色焦土的山頭，刺眼地控訴著是人類的捨棄帶來了大自然的反噬，他彷彿聽見從遠古而來生靈的嚎啕，心裡面像有某張碎片墜落，空洞地扯痛著自己。

尾聲

「糟了！！」今天起就到新的工作單位報到，是從小到大夢寐以求的地方，可算是寒窗苦讀……好吧的確不算是寒窗，至少家裡人也是有錢把自己千里迢迢送到美國去，但的確是苦讀啦，憑著自己身為資優生的腦袋和一輪努力，終於夢想成真，成為ＮＡＳＡ人類移居計劃的核心成員。

樹咬著三文治，用力地踏著單車，眼角的風景閃逝著，然後停在白色的大樓裡，隨便停泊好單車並鎖著，早上起床被濃冬的氣息所影響，不小心居然在這麼重要的一天賴了床，樹想著晚上要去還是將季節預設模式更改一下，溫度好像有點兒過低了。

拿著員工證，在大樓的保安處拍卡而進，樹甚至在順滑進鐵閘的一刻想高興尖叫出來，但身旁走過都是認真研究著資料或是討論數十種可行方法的研究人員，在這裡歡呼好像不太適合，於是只好忍住。

快步跳上電梯，拍拍員工卡便以飛速往上升，電梯門才剛打開，樹馬上跑了出去，按著自己記憶中的方向跑過去，然後喘噓噓地敲響了命運之門。

「請進」聽見大概是上司的聲音，樹點著頭道歉地走到大約是自己的位置，每個人手裡都有一大疊印著密麻數字的資料，男男女女地互相爭論著什麼，樹趕忙翻動著資料，可是還是沒跟上他們所說的部份。

「我們在說第五頁」坐在樹旁邊的人說，樹連忙翻到第五頁，果然就找到他們所討論將地球物種帶走的可行性和涵蓋範圍部份，道了謝，專注地做著筆記，又不時提出問題和意見。

會議開了快三個小時才結束，樹鬆了一口氣，上司似乎也沒有在意樹第一天的調動便遲到的事情，只是讓樹回去想一下被交代的工作，還沒有完全認識這個工作單位的人，樹算是收拾得比較晚的人，但剛剛指示了自己的人也同樣留了下來整理著資料。

樹有點兒意外發現他跟自己差不多大，大概也是資優生吧？不然不會在二十多歲的年紀就可以進ＮＡＳＡ的核心計劃，他東西都收拾好的時候，就站在門後等待著樹，樹這才意識到他在等自己離開好把會議室鎖上，於是加快了速度。

亞洲的臉孔在這裡算是比較難忘，尤其還是長著這樣好看的臉，樹跑出去的時候，對上了他的眼睛，有點兒生外地點頭示好。

「我覺得你剛剛提到的移山計劃相當不錯，山裡的確住了許多甚至人類還沒有發掘完全的生物，要是移居計劃裡不把山帶走，實在太可惜了」他笑著說，樹聽見了也笑著回應，突然發現，他居然是在用日語跟自己說話。  
「謝謝……咦？等等，你也是日本人？」看見樹震驚的表情，他不禁笑了出來，伸出手來要握。

「我叫大我」

樹於是也伸出手來，回握住大我的手。

「我是樹」

溫暖從大我的掌心傳來，樹鎖了鎖眉間，竟是覺得有種熟悉，而又陌生的感覺。

宿命。

——全文完——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 多多留言哦!!^^


End file.
